


Breaking Dawn

by patriarchalparadigm



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriarchalparadigm/pseuds/patriarchalparadigm
Summary: Based LOOSELY on Twilight (without the vampires). It's your typical Blaine, who has a bad boy persona meets Kurt who just wants to break down those walls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other series don't worry but this is something I've been working on for just as long and I wanted to share it.

BLANES POV  
Blaine sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. He had come home late again much to his father's dismay. He tried to call his mother on his way home to see if his father was in, but when she didn’t answer Blaine took his chances. He wiped his eyes with the back of hands, wincing when he rubbed over the sore areas of his face. He stood and headed to his bathroom to assess the damage, he started a new school the next day and as much as he wanted to say he didn’t care what he looked like, he ultimately wanted to make a good impression.

He studied his reflection in the mirror and took note of his abuse. A black eye (from his father's fist), deep cut on his forehead (from a broken wine bottle), finger-shaped bruises on his neck (courtesy of his father hands). He looked bad, but he’s had worse. Blaine wet a rag still bloodstained from his last beating and dapped it on his cut. He heard the yelling escalate downstairs, no doubt his mom could tell what his dad had been doing to him, but she can’t protect him, she can only yell. 

Blaine put down the rag, he needed stitches and a cold compress, none of which he had at the moment. He would have to wait and go to the free clinic tomorrow, hopefully, the damage would stay minimal until then. He looks at his broken reflection one more time before he walks back into his room and puts his ear to the door trying to catch some of the argument. 

“YOU RAISED YOUR FAGGY SON, NOT ME!” his father bellowed, this made Blaine flinch, that was enough of his listening in. He sat on his bed and held his hands up to his ears, blocking out the yelling. After a while he saw his door open, his mother tentatively peaked into his room. His father must have left in all his rage like he always does. Blaine turned away from her a laid down on his bed, efficiently blocking her out. He thought he heard her say something but he still had his fingers over his ears. He felt her hands on his forehead, brushing back his hair, Blaine tried not to flinch under her touch, but he did anyway. After a while, she must have left because when Blaine turned over she was gone. He got up and shoved his school supplies into his book bag, undressing and finally getting back into bed. 

His alarm clock read 11:52, he needed to get some sleep. But he was so nervous about starting his new school tomorrow, he was nervous about the change in his character. He got walked all over at his old school and when he heard his mother had somehow convinced his father to let him switch school after a certain horrible incident he decided he would never be pushed around again. He became cold and distant, something he needed to show to all the students at McKinley High first thing tomorrow morning. Blaine shut his eyes, willing himself to sleep, tomorrow will be different. He can’t control what happens in his house, but he will control what happens to him at school. 

 

KURTS POV  
“You guys see the new guy, totally a sex God,” Santana blurts out as she and Brittany meet Kurt and Mercedes at his locker. 

“Satan, you’ve had half the school in you, I’m sure he doesn’t want used goods,” Kurt snaps. Santana shot Kurt a pointed look as Brittany confusingly asked Santana if she ate the school and where did it go. 

“Don’t hate the player lady face, hate the game.” She spouts and then she takes Brittany's hand and they are off to torture someone else. 

Mercedes laughs, “She’s right about the new kid though, I heard he beat up the entire hockey team after they tried to give him a morning slushie. That’s pretty hot, like bad boy hot.” 

Kurt scoffed, and pulled the rest of the books out of his locker and shoves them in his bag. “Well, he certainly has the courage to do what we don’t.” He links arms with Mercedes and heads off to his first class. 

Kurt sees her off and takes a seat near the back. He loved his advanced French class, no one really bothered him. Karofsky was in there but aside from maybe a trip at the end of class and some stereotypical remarks which was much milder compared to what he usually got, he basically wasn't there. 

He was however, especially nervous about today because they were supposed to be getting their final project assignments. It was a blessing and a promise to be alone in the class, but when it came to picking your own partner he was a goner. He would probably just end up doing it by himself, which he would be fine with. 

Kurt was opening his notebook to a fresh page when something caught his eye at the front of the class. A curly headed boy was stopped at the teacher's desk, talking animatedly with her. He was dressed in dark black pants with holes at the knees, a white v-neck shirt, and a black leather jacket. Kurt's eyes went wide, this was the new kid, the one everyone was talking about. It was at this point in the conversation that the teacher raised her hand and pointed at Kurt, the new boy turned and caught his eye. Kurt gasped, he wanted to look away but he couldn’t. His eyes were a bright hazel, his features were symmetrical, only marred by a dark black eye and a deep cut on his forehead. Mercedes must have been right about the whole hockey team dilemma. Kurt finally tore his eyes away when he realized the boy was making his way over to him. 

“Good morning class,” Monsieur Bonville announced, turning and writing the days assignments on the board. 

“We’re partners apparently,” the new kid announced as he sat down, Kurt could smell a hint of cinnamon and cigarettes. It was oddly comforting. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, picking up his pencil and beginning to copy down the board.

“The teacher thinks I need someone to help me adjust to advanced French as if I can’t do that shit on my own.” His tone turns hostile, making Kurt look over at him for the first time. He was furiously scribbling on his sheet of notebook paper when he felt Kurt's glare he met his eye contact. “What!” he snapped, making Kurt flinch. Blaine paused, his mouth opening, and then it closed and he continued his scribbling. 

Great, not only was Kurt's partner the new kid, but he was also the school's bad guy. Kurt thought about just leaving it alone, another one of his classes ruined. But he loved French and he didn’t want the only class he liked to be ruined. So he made a snap decision. 

“I might need your name if we are going to be forced to work together.” 

“Blaine Anderson,” he said, not even looking up from his paper. 

“Kurt Hummel,” he replied, Blaine nodded. 

That was as far as him and Blaine interacted until the very end of class. When the bell rang, Kurt decided he would just have to try tomorrow, so he began packing up. When he finished he noticed Karofsky had stayed behind, most likely to harass him. He slung his bag over his shoulder and snuck a peek at Blaine who was still slouched in his seat and then he dragged his gaze up to the front of the class, no teacher in sight. Great. He held his chin up and started out the door, as he reached Karofsky he expected what was coming, he tried to dodge the foot but the jock scooted forward and kicked his knee. Kurt stumbled backward not expecting the harsh kick, he would have hit the floor if not for the hand that caught his elbow and steadied him. He turned to see that the hand belonged to Blaine, but as soon as Kurt was standing firmly his grip released him and he watched as Blaine launched at Karofsky. 

“You think that's funny asshole, tripping somebody, what are we in kindergarten?” Blaine yelled as he pushed him square in the middle of his chest. Karofsky was surprised by this reaction, he stood from his desk dusting off his jacket. He acted as if he wanted to retaliate but thought better of it when Blaine pushed him again, “Huh? Dumbass, are you speechless now?” Blaine yelled again, and with that Karofsky pushed passed him and was out the door. 

As soon as the bully exited Blaine huffed and made to exit as well but Kurt couldn’t let him leave without thanking him. 

“Thank you,” Kurt whispered, still shocked from the encounter. He thought Blaine wouldn’t hear him, but he must have because he stopped in the doorway. 

“I didn’t do it for you,” Blaine spoke without even turning around, and then he disappeared from Kurt’s view. 

The rest of the day was sort of a blur until he entered his Biology class and realized that Blaine was in there as well. He also realized that Blaine had taken the only empty table in the room, it also happened to be his table. This was when he cursed himself for taking AP Biology and not honors Biology like his friends. He let out a deep breath before continuing his steps towards his seat. Blaine looked up as he sat down but didn’t do much else. Kurt decided to break the silence. 

“I think we should work on our project, it’s pretty tedious and it's our final grade so I want to make sure we have plenty of time to complete it,” he suggested, it was simple and friendly. 

“Sure, whatever you want sweetheart,” Blaine replied, and Kurt blushed at the endearment even though he knew it wasn’t in the right context. Blaine opened his notebook and tore off a tiny corner, scribbling something down and handing it to Kurt. He took the paper and examined its continents, it was a roughly scribbled number. Blaine’s number. Kurt got a little excited at getting a boys number for the first time, even if it was just for a school project. 

Blaine noticed Kurt's flustered features, “That's what people do right, exchange number when they work together?” 

Kurt looked to Blaine and realized he’d just been staring at the scrap of paper like a weirdo so he nodded, “Yeah, no you’re right.” 

“Can you do today after school, I mean I have Glee but-” 

“Woah Woah Woah, slow down there. I can’t today, I have detention for rightfully putting those hockey jocks in their place so maybe tomorrow.” 

Kurt nodded, he was about to reply when Mr. Fletcher stepped in the room and began lecturing right away as he always does and Blaine immediately turned from him and began taking notes. Kurt's eyes settled on the board as he tried to pay attention, he really did. But he couldn’t get Blaine out of his mind. He kept wondering why at some points he was nice, or at least semi-nice, and then the next he was snapping at jocks. He also gave Kurt his number, without a second thought. He knew he shouldn’t dwell on him but Blaine was an attractive guy, a little rough around the edges but maybe they could be friends. After all, he did save him from Karofsky, even if he won’t admit it. 

The bell rang and Kurt stood to gather his books and as the students filed out and as he always does Mr. Fletcher struggled to yell over them. 

“Guys don’t forget, we are blood typing tomorrow so wear lab appropriate attire and closed-toe shoes!” 

Kurt groaned, blood typing, he hated the sight of blood. He stuffed his books in the crook of his arm and approached his teacher's desk. 

“Hey Kurt, what’s up?” Mr. Fletcher calls as he sees him approach. 

“Hi, Mr. Fletcher, I know we are blood typing tomorrow but I would like to know if I could have an alternative assignment or something, I already know my blood type so I wouldn’t be missing out,”

“Oh no Mr. Hummel I am afraid you cannot have an alternative assignment. Blood typing is an important part of this Biology unit, and as for already knowing your blood type it's more about the process and understanding how to get the information rather than the result.” 

Kurt sighed, “Okay, I understand,” Mr. Fletcher nodded, and Kurt left making his way to glee practice. He hated the sight of blood, he nearly passed out anytime he scraped his knee when he was little, tomorrow was not going to be a good day. 

Glee practice went exactly as he expected it to, Rachel sang a song expressing her anger at Finn and Mr. Schuester when on and on about how they needed to step it up for sectionals this year with another round of Journey songs. Kurt left Glee feeling no more accomplished than he did when he arrived. 

As he exited the choir room he was surprised to see Blaine standing in the empty hallway deep in conversation with someone on the phone. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but Blaine was turned away from him and his locker was within earshot.

“Wait, he’s there now?” Blaine asked, and if Kurt had heard correctly he sounded a little scared.  
“Well, are you okay?” Blaine asked again after a beat, “No it’s fine, as long as you are okay, just tell me when he leaves.” 

Kurt opens his locker and quietly puts away some books he won’t need for his homework that night, hiding behind his locker door as he listens more intently. He can’t help but be fascinated in this boys homelife, he wants to know more. If Blaine was scared he wanted to know why, and oddly he felt the need to comfort him. 

“Yeah mom,” Blaine continued, snapping Kurt back to the phone call, “I’ll be fine, I’ll find something, just text me okay?” Blaine pauses as he sucks in a breath, “Alright bye.” Blaine ends the call and leans his back against the row of lockers, his hands running through his hair. Kurt pauses a minute, steeling himself before he turns his attention back to his locker and closes it a little louder than he would normally, so as to get Blaine’s attention. 

He can see out of the corner of his eye as Blaine realizes who made the noise, and then he pushes himself off the lockers and makes his way to Kurt. 

“Hey Hummel, we can work on that project today if you’re still up for it?” 

 

BLAINES POV  
Blaine rests his head on the lockers running his hands through his matted curls. It’s only his first day of school and he had been partnered with a beautiful boy on two separate occasions. He knew his day was going way too good for it not to all come crashing down. His father had come home early, his mother called to warn him. Blaine wasn’t surprised, his mom loved him, and tried her best to look out for him but she can’t step in, in fact, Blaine told her not to. They both learned that when Blaine was taking a beating and his mother tried to stop her husband she got hit as well. From then on he decided it would be best if only one of them got hurt, but his mom tries in other ways, such as right now, calling and telling Blaine his father had been day drinking and had come home asking for him specifically. 

Just then Blaine heard a locker slam, his eyes grew wide as he searched the halls for its culprit. He stopped when they landed on a certain blue-eyed boy who was adjusting his messenger bag strap, completely oblivious to Blaine. Good, maybe he hadn't heard his conversation. Watching the boy Blaine came up with an idea, he could hide out at Kurt’s until this whole thing with his Father blew over. He would satisfy Kurt with getting to start work today and he would get to spend more time with his handsome partner in crime. 

He pushed himself off of the lockers, “Hey Hummel, we can work on that project today if you’re still up for it?” 

He watched as Kurt's cheeks flushed at the sudden interaction, would he ever get tired of that, he had really only seen it twice but it was growing on him. 

“Um...yeah,” he watched as Kurt’s face twisted as he thought about what to say next, Blaine wished and hoped that it was not about the phone call. Kurt’s face finally softened, “Your house or mine?” Blaine smiled, a very not so subtle way to ask about the phone call, but Blaine was very experienced at dodging serious questions. 

“Yours for sure, you driving?” Blaine retorts. 

“I can,” Kurt replies, waiting for Blaine to give more information, but Blaine steps out of the way and gestures towards the doors leading to the parking lot. 

“Lead the way sweetheart,” Blaine watches the blush creep onto Kurt's cheeks once again and smiles at his work. Kurt surpasses him and leads the way to his car in the student lot. The other boy unlocks the car and Blaine scoots into the passenger seat. They quietly make their way to the Hummel residence the conversation slides about smoothly. They talk about Katy Perry, Lady Gaga as well as some Broadway musicals that were being revived this year. For a minute Blaine allowed himself to feel like Kurt was his friend and a small part of himself allowed him to think that maybe just maybe Kurt was something more than just a friend. He had no idea why it was different, why he wanted to punch everyone in the face all day long but as soon as he sees Kurt's face all that rage melts away. Whatever it is he never wanted it to stop. 

“We’re here,” Kurt announces as they pull up to a nice suburban house with no cars in the driveway. He and Kurt were alone, something unusual flipped in his stomach. They stepped out of the car and Kurt led the way into his house. 

“So my Dad won’t be home for a couple of hours and Finn’s at football practice so it's just us for a while.” 

Blaine nodded his head, he didn’t quite know how he felt about being alone with Kurt for so many hours, but he reminded himself that it was after all just a project. They weren’t doing anything more. 

“So um…” Kurt started uneasily, “You want to work in my room or at the kitchen table,” 

“Your rooms fine,” Blaine speaks up, not wanting to seem too happy about seeing Kurt’s room. 

“Okay then, follow me,” Kurt says as he leads him down a staircase to his left. Once at the bottom the narrow staircase opens into a vase room. The colors were tastefully done, a huge queen size bed adorned the right side and a sleek white couch adorned the left. It looked like a mini hotel room. 

“Wow,” Blaine exclaims, not really meaning to say it out loud. Kurt just chuckles as he moves to set his bag down on his desk and begins pulling out his books. As Blaine scans the room some more he notices a picture set front and center on Kurt’s vanity, he walks over and picks it up. The frame is filled with a petite woman, her long brown locks framing her face, and in her lap sits a little baby boy, who so obviously from the huge smile on his face is Kurt. 

“That’s my mom,” Kurt says, startling Blaine and making him hurriedly replace the photo, Kurt laughed at his sudden movement. “No it’s okay, she um…died when I was eight. It’s nice to have little things like that to remember her by.” 

Blaine stills, he never really knows how to react in situations like these, he figures an apology is best. “I’m sorry, Kurt.” 

“Yeah me too,” Kurt replies, “but it was a long time ago, so I’ve come to terms with it,” Kurt stands abruptly and walks to the bed, taking a seat, “but I don’t want to bore you will the little details of my life, let’s get started on this project.” 

Blaine nods and makes his way over to the bed, “You’re not boring me, Kurt, it’s nice to hear about your life,” he finished as he takes a seat next to him. 

Kurt blushes as he focuses himself on the opened French book in his lap, flipping to the correct chapter before he finally pauses and answers. Blaine wishes he could know what Kurt was thinking in times like this.

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt says suddenly, looking up from the textbook and straight into Blaine’s eyes. Blaine’s scared about what the other boy wants to know, but he finds his guard weak in his presence. 

“Sure, ask away.” Blaine finally answers, averting his gaze to the floor. 

“Well, this morning I heard that you beat up all the hockey jocks because they wanted to slushie you, and you nearly killed Karofsky when he tripped me, and I see how you act with other people...” 

“What are you implying?” Blaine asks, he knows exactly what Kurt’s implying, Kurt, is different Blaine knows that. He treats Kurt different. He wants to protect Kurt from harm. But if Kurt can see through his cracks then so can everyone else. He could feel his walls building back up. 

“I don’t know exactly, I just-you’re nice to me, sometimes, but mean to everyone else. I guess I just don’t get it” 

Blaine finally snapped at his words, “Yeah you’re right, you don’t know. So maybe just be glad I am treating you nice and not bashing your face in like I do with everyone else,” Blaine snapped, hating how his voice sounded so vicious. 

Kurt visibly flinched at his words and he immediately wished he could take them back. Kurt's gaze fell down to the textbook, and silence enveloped them. 

Blaine groaned and rubbed harshly at his eyes, “God fuck, I’m sorry Kurt, I just-it’s a-“ Blaine sighed at his loss for words. 

“A defense mechanism, I get it,” Kurt piped up. 

Blaine blinked at Kurt, surprised at how he already knew that, “Yeah, that’s what it is, just sorry I didn’t mean to snap, at least not on you.” 

Kurt gave him a weak smile and he wanted to melt on the spot, he’d only just met him but he would do anything for that smile. “I get it, no more touchy topics,” 

Blaine smiles, but then frowns, “It shouldn’t be like that but yeah for now.” 

“Friends?” Kurt asks after a beat. 

“I would be honored,” Blaine answers, knowing exactly what his answer would get and he reveals when Kurt's cheeks tint pink. 

The rest of the evening was spent working diligently on their project. They had to pick a French movie from the list provided and give it English subtitles. It was harder then they thought but once they’d watched the movie twice they realized it might actually be easier than they thought. Halfway through the movie for the third time, this time writing down important actions to be noted later Blaine’s mom calls. And he excuses himself to answer it. 

“Hey mom, is he gone yet?” Blaine immediately says once he picks up and is out of earshot of Kurt. 

“Hey sweetie, yes he left on a business trip actually, he won’t be home for a little over a week,” Blaine internally sighed at her words. One week without a beating. That’s all he can hope for and more. 

“That’s great mom, are you okay, did he try anything?” Blaine repeats, just to make sure. 

“No honey, he just yelled a little and then once he realized you were at school and weren’t coming home anytime soon he passed out on the couch. He just woke up about an hour ago and said he had a business trip to attend too and told me how long he would be gone, but that doesn’t matter what matters is that you can come home now baby.” 

Blaine smiled at the phone, he may not have perfect parents but his mom did alright on her own. She wasn’t strong enough to stop his Father, and she couldn’t report him or we might lose everything, but she did okay for her circumstances sometimes. Blaine often forgets that. 

“Thanks, mom, I’ve just got to finish up here and then I’ll head home,”

“Oh, where did you end up going?” His mom asked out of curiosity. Blaine considers lying but then he realizes there is no point in that. 

“I’m at a friends house, we are working on a project. He’s nice,” Blaine adds at the end. And he doesn’t know if it’s for his mom or for himself. 

“Oh, Blaine I’m so happy for you, already making friends. This year will be better I know it. And Blaine...” she pauses. 

“Yeah,” 

“If this friend is more than a friend I would be thrilled to meet him, when the time comes, of course,” Blaine blushes, his mom knew him so well. 

“We’ll see mom, as of right now I’m keeping him waiting so I better get back, see you in a little bit.” 

“Alright sweetheart, bye bye,”

“Bye mom,” Blaine hangs up the line and practically skips back to Kurt. 

“Everything okay?” Kurt asks tentatively when Blaine returns. He can tell Kurt’s trying to ask what happened without being offensive or crossing some line. 

“Yeah everything’s good, just my mom calling to tell me dinner's almost ready, I should head home soon actually,” Blaine lies smoothly, and he feels his heart ache, he’s only done it once or twice but he can tell he doesn’t like lying to Kurt. 

Kurt’s face falls at his words, Blaine thinks for a second it’s because he could tell he was lying but then Kurt speaks, “So soon, the movies just about to get good,” he wines. 

Blaine laughs, “Kurt we’ve seen it almost three times,” 

“Yeah but they say the more you watch it the more you pick up on.” 

“You might just convince me to stay you know, lure me in with French work.” 

Kurt chuckles and then stands as he walks towards the door, “I wouldn’t want to make your mother upset, she might say I can’t be your friend anymore and then who will I work on my project with?” Blaine laughs and heads towards Kurt as they climb up the stairs, “Come on I’ll take you back,” 

The drive back to their school, only to bring Blaine to his vehicle, is filled with banter much like two old friends would exchange. It felt right to Blaine, he felt oddly at ease. His whole plan coming into McKinley had been to guard himself against the school. Make no friends, keep his head down and do his assignments. And if anyone tried to disrupt that order he would simply bash their face in. That plan had been in effect right up to the point he laid eyes on Kurt Hummel. He felt his walls literally break down the more time he spent with this boy and he wasn’t even mad about it. It was something out of a fairy tale, something Blaine had thought he left at his old school. 

Blaine broke out of his thoughts as they approached the school, his Audi R8 the only car left in the lot. 

“Wow, that’s a nice car,” Kurt exclaims as he pulls into the spot beside it. 

Blaine unbuckles his seat belt and leans down to grab his bag, “Yeah it was a birthday gift, I wanted a motorcycle, but this is cool as well.” 

“It’s more than cool I mean my dad would drool over that thing,” Kurt adds. 

Blaine steps out of the car and leans against the open car door, bag slung over his shoulder, “Well next time I’ll drive and he can see it.” 

Kurt blushes and Blaine wonders why, “Well thanks Kurt, for the ride and everything. You helped more than you know,” 

Kurt’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then his face settles on a sweet smile. The smile that Blaine has come to love. “Well, I hope one day I will know, goodbye Blaine,” 

“Goodbye Kurt,” Blaine says turning away as he enters his own car. One day he wishes Kurt will know as well, one day, but not today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is still trying to figure Blaine out, while Blaine just seems to pop up everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten such positive feedback for this series so far and yes, this is a series and I am excited to share this story with you guys!!

**KURTS POV**

Yup, Kurt Hummel has a huge crush on the local bad boy who isn’t really bad, Blaine Anderson. Those are his thoughts as he lay awake at night remembering that just a few hours ago Blaine was sitting on his bed, sharing his computer and actually talking to him.

  
It was all so weird for him. He really didn’t even know if Blaine was gay, but he acted so differently. Every other straight guy acted as if being in the same room with Kurt would make them gay. Blaine was different, he could tell. Maybe it was because he was gay, or maybe it was just because he was a good person. Kurt hopes it’s the former. 

  
In the morning Kurt woke a little groggy, his mind filled with images of Blaine, he really did stay up way too late last night thinking of that boy. However, despite his sleepy morning, he was dressed and downstairs eating breakfast when Finn emerged from his room. 

  
“If you don’t hurry Finn you’re are going to be late. And I’m not explaining to Carole why I was in first period and you weren’t.” 

  
“Yeah yeah,” Finn grumbled on his way to make cereal. Kurt sighed and checked his phone, the time read 7:38. 

  
Kurt’s gathered his cereal and dumped it in the sink, “I’m leaving Finn, don’t be late.” he yelled on his way out the door, only getting a grunt in response. Finn was not a morning person. 

  
Kurt, however, was belting out to Lady Gaga on the way to school, he wanted to say he was happy for other reasons but he knew it was strictly because of Blaine and it should bother him a little but it didn’t. 

  
When he arrived at his locker he was surprised to see Blaine standing there and not Mercedes. 

  
“Good morning,” Blaine greeted as Kurt met him at his locker. 

  
“Good morning to you too, um...Did you happen to see Mercedes anywhere around here,” Kurt asked, opening his locker and exchanging out his books. 

  
“I think you are talking about the sassy black friend and in that case no I haven’t seen her,” Blaine remarked. 

  
“Oh yeah, sorry I forget you don’t know all my friends yet,” 

  
Blaine smirked as Kurt closed his locker, “Yeah well I’ve got plenty of time to get to know them,” Kurt blushed at that statement. 

  
The two boys walked to their first period class together, unfazed by the shocked glances tossed their way. Everything would have been fine if it wasn’t for Karofsky. 

  
Kurt and Blaine had stopped outside of the Spanish classroom door not yet wanting to find their seats when the big-headed jock stuck out his arm and shoved Kurt into the lockers to the left of him. The shove was so hard Kurt’s vision blurred, he already felt his shoulder brushing up. “Fag,” he could hear Karofsky mutter as he passed.   
  
“Oh God, I’m going to rip that mother fucker apart!” He heard Blaine yell, then he felt Blaine’s body move from beside him chasing after his attacker. 

  
“Blaine, no!” Kurt yelled, he didn’t want Blaine getting hurt or in trouble because of him, he couldn’t take that. Blaine seems to falter at Kurt’s words but then his anger gets the best of him and he leaps at Karofsky surprising the bully. Blaine pushes Karofsky hard into the lockers, faltering the jocks step as he slides down the metal wall. “What’s your deal Karofsky! Did you not learn your lesson yesterday you ass?” Blaine yells, sliding down and straddling Karofsky finally setting the first punch in. 

  
Kurt’s eyes went wide when Blaine’s fist connected with Karofsky’s jaw not once but twice. Students have begun to crowd around the scene blocking his view, he can’t let this continue he has to stop it. 

  
Kurt bounded off the wall and began pushing through the crowd as they chanted “Fight!” at a really repetitive tone. He finally reached the middle and sees Blaine, his cut had reopened and he and Karofsky were tumbling around on the ground fighting for dominance. Kurt manages to grab hold of Blaine’s jacket collar and yank him away from the scene. “Blaine stop!” He yells, and Blaine does listen this time, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of Karofsky, who after being set free gets up and pushes through the crowd, the angry jocks who had been watching right on his tail. Blaine still hasn’t turned to him when the students started trickling away now bored at the scene before them. As Kurt reaches to pull Blaine up off the ground he heard the distinct voice of Figgins calling to them. 

  
“Mr. Anderson, your reputation precedes you, my office now and Mr. Hummel I suggest you get to class unless you want a trip to my office as well.”   


Blaine grunts, pulling himself out of Kurt’s embrace and helping himself to his feet. He slumps past Kurt without even looking at him, following Figgins to his office. Kurt stood in the hallway at a loss for words, he needed to talk to Blaine but he had no idea when he would see him again.  


“Wait, Mr. Figgins, let me clean Blaine up, he’s bleeding, after that I will personally make sure he gets to your office,” Kurt shouts down the hallway on a whim.

 

Blaine and Figgins both stop in their tracks. Blaine turns around and his expression is unreadable, however, Figgins just looks worse for wear when makes eye contact with Kurt.

 

“Mr. Hummel I don’t like the idea of having two students out of class for no reason but if you insist, you can take him to the bathroom and clean him up, I will give you ten minutes, no more no less.” He gives Kurt a stern look, and then he eyes Blaine one more time before he leaves them alone in the hallway.

 

Blaine stares at Kurt for a moment before he turns and enters the bathroom to his right. Kurt sighs and follows him through the door, his plan worked to get Blaine alone but he still might not talk to him. When he entered the bathroom Blaine stood in front of the mirror carefully touching his fingers to the open wound, wincing when he came into contact with it.

 

“Here,” Kurt says gently, wetting a paper towel under the faucet, “let me see.” Blaine turns to face Kurt, leaning against the sink and closing his eyes. Kurt takes in Blaine's perfect features for a second before he grabs a paper towel, wets it and gently dabs it on his cut. Blaine winces at first contact and Kurt retracts, but Blaine reaches and grabs Kurt's wrist, bringing it back up to his face, so Kurt continues. He tries not to think about how close he is to Blaine’s body, how close he was to his lips. He pushes that out of his mind as he wipes the dried blood from Blaine’s forehead before he began to clean inside the cut, it was really deep. “You need stitches,” Kurt commented, and Blaine just hummed, never even opening his eyes.

 

“Okay, I think I’ve done the best I can with what I have, plus I don’t want to keep Figgins waiting,” Kurt said as he tossed the bloody paper town into the trash.

 

Blaine's eyes lazily opened, locking on Kurt as a smile crept on his face before he gently spoke, “Thank you, Kurt.”

 

Kurt matched his smiled, “You’re welcome,” he says, even though wanted to say more, he wanted to ask why Blaine chased after Karofsky although he already knew the answer. Blaine reached up and squeezed Kurt’s shoulders before heading towards the door.

 

“Thank you, Blaine, for protecting me,” Kurt called after him, he may not be able to talk about it now but he wants to at least address it. Blaine twisted in the doorway and gave Kurt a nod, his mouth screwed into a tight line and then he was gone.

 

Kurt let out a huge breath, he turned back to the mirror and took in his reflection. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were sad. He heart ached for Blaine, he wanted so much to know how that boy's mind ticked. He just wanted to wrap Blaine up in his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay, that Kurt would always be there for him. He shook his head and pushed himself off the sink, heading for his French class which he knew would be hard to endure without Blaine by his side.

 

When Kurt entered class he realized that he really hadn’t missed that much. They were watching _Beauty and the Beast_ fully dubbed in French with English subtitles to show them how the project is supposed to look. As he settled down in his seat he also noticed that in lieu of Blaine’s absence Karofsky was also missing. He wondered if he decided to skip out of embarrassment for what Blaine had done to him, a smile tugged on Kurt’s lips at the thought. The hour passed quickly and soon enough the teacher was pausing the movie and Kurt found himself distracted with thoughts of Blaine so much so that when the bell rang in his second-period class he was surprised to find himself heading to lunch.

 

“Hey Mercedes, I haven’t seen you all day,” Kurt says tiredly as he takes his seat at his regular glee club table. Kurt picks at his plate and then he notices the suffocating silence. His head snaps up to see his friends eyeballing him. 

 

“What?” he asks, his tone coming out ruder than he meant it too. _Why the heck are they staring at me geez._

 

Mercedes shot him a look and Kurt glared at her still searching for answers. She moved slightly and placed a gentle hand on his elbow, “Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute, in private?” Kurt sighed, he looked from Mercedes to the rest of the girls at the table before he nodded. Kurt stood and made his way over to the far corner of the lunchroom, away from prying eyes.

 

“What?” he repeated when Mercedes reached him in the empty hallway.

 

“Kurt…” she started, he could tell she was worried about his reaction to whatever she was going to ask, now he was genuinely curious.

 

“Mercedes what? Everyone is staring at me like I’m a caged animal I just want to know.”

 

Mercedes nodded and felt encouraged by his nicer tone, “Kurt, why are you hanging around with that Blaine kid? He’s bad news. Did you know he just jumped on Karofsky for no reason today! He’s a loose cannon.”

 

Kurt huffed out a breath and ran a hand through his hair, he knew this would happen. He knew his friends wouldn’t approve of Blaine after all he couldn’t blame them. Blaine only acted like a decent human being towards Kurt, to the rest of the world he was an asshole delinquent.

 

“Look Cedes I like him okay, he’s not all that bad. Besides I have to work with him no matter what, he’s my partner in both my Biology and French class.” Mercedes didn’t seem to agree with him but she could tell this meant a lot to Kurt.

 

“Just be safe Kurt okay? People like that hurt people who try to get close to them, we just don’t want you getting hurt.” At Mercedes comment, he felt his blood began to boil, how did she know Blaine, how did anyone know Blaine enough to judge him. But he closed his eyes and tried to distance himself from the situation, Mercedes was his best friend, she only ever wanted what's best for him.  He couldn’t freak out on her, he couldn’t lose any more friends.

 

“I am Mercedes, I am watching myself, but he is not what he seems, he’s nice and he actually defended me against Karofsky today so I trust him.” Kurt decided to add, willing Mercedes to trust Blaine as well. Her eyes went wide as she came to the realization.

 

“Wait, he was defending you this morning?” Mercedes asked, a smile playing on her lips, oh no she is definitely going to blow this out of proportion.

 

“Yes Mercedes, yes.” Kurt said quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her into the nearest empty bathroom for more privacy, “but you can’t say anything at all to anyone, he was just mad because Karofsky pushed me, it like set him off or something,” he said waving his arms about, “but please Cedes please don’t say anything.”

 

“Calm down Kurt I won’t expose your secret love affair, who knew the bad boy was gay,” she paused, “and your type.” she laughed.

 

“Mercedes we are not dating! We’re just friends, and I don't know that he's gay,” Kurt says, relaxing back against the sink, relieved at Mercedes promise to keep his friendship secret. Although he didn’t know why it was a secret, maybe he wanted to protect Blaine from the constant ridicule he always got, although now thanks to Blaine that harassing has severely lessened. 

 

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and he felt sick. He didn’t get to eat his lunch and his stomach was in knots thinking about what happened to Blaine because of him. He said farewell to Mercedes as he headed off to Biology, hoping he might find Blaine there.

 

When Kurt entered the classroom his spirits dropped at the sight of his empty lab table. He solemnly drug his feet over and took a seat, all he wanted to do was see Blaine, and realizing he had to go through another class period without him was really making him depressed.

 

Mr. Fletcher came in the room then, calling the class to order and distracting his thoughts from Blaine. He was juggling a few cardboard boxes in his hands and he hurried to put them down on Sam’s desk, telling him to pass them out.

 

“Okay guys I want you to take one piece from each box,” he said as he produced some rubber gloves from his lab jacket and put them on. “All you are going to want to do is draw some blood from your finger using the four-pronged applicator-” he held up a something that looked like a toothpick, “and then apply it to the indicator card” he then held up a white card with four squares on it.

 

Kurt’s face went white, _oh no, oh no, oh no._ He forgot about blood typing today. He hated himself for being such a wimp, he could clean Blaine’s open wound but as soon as it comes to finger pricking he’s out.  

 

“I’ll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don’t start until I get to you.” He began at Sam’s table, carefully putting one drop of water into each of the four squares. “Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…” He grabbed Sam’s hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of his middle finger. Oh no _,_ Kurt felt his stomach flip.

 

“Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs.” He demonstrated, squeezing Sam’s finger till the blood flowed. Kurt swallowed convulsively, his stomach heaving.

 

“And then apply it to the card.” He finishes, flashing them the bloody card so they could see. Kurt closed his eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in his ears. Kurt set his head down on his desk, the coolness felt good on his cheek. His head was still swimming when Mr. Fletcher reached his table, “Kurt are you alright?” His voice was alarmed and very close to his head.

 

“I already know my blood type, Mr. Fletcher,” Kurt squeaked out in a weak voice, he was afraid to lift his head.

 

“Are you feeling faint?”

 

“Yes sir,” Kurt muttered.

 

“Can someone take Kurt to the nurse, please?” he called. He didn’t even have to look up to know it was Sam who volunteered. Sam was the only other person he knew in that class aside from Blaine so he knew he would be the only one willing to help.

 

“Can you walk?” Mr. Fletcher asked.

 

“Yes,” Kurt whispered. He just wanted to get out of there. _Just let me leave, please._

 

He felt an arm slip around his shoulders and under his armpit, it heaved him up and led him out of the classroom and into the hallway. Sam slowly towed Kurt across campus. When they were around the edge of the cafeteria and out of sight of the Biology classroom in case Mr. Fletcher was watching, Kurt stopped.

 

“Just let me sit for a minute, Sam,” Kurt begged, and Sam helped him to sit on the edge of the sidewalk.

 

“And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket,” Kurt warned. He was still so dizzy, he slumped over on his side, putting his cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing his eyes.

 

“Wow, you’re actually green, Kurt,” Sam commented nervously.

 

“Kurt?” a different voice called from the distance, Kurt recognized this voice. Oh no, oh god, it’s Blaine, oh no he wanted to see Blaine but not like this.

 

“What’s wrong, is he hurt?” Blaine’s voice was closer now, he sounded upset. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to be anywhere else but here.

 

Sam seemed surprised at Blaine’s concern. “I think he fainted. I don’t know what happened, he didn’t even prick his finger.”

 

“Kurt.” Blaine’s voice was right beside him, relieved now. “Can you hear me?”

 

“No,” Kurt growled, “Go away.”

 

Blaine laughed.

 

“I was taking him to the nurse,” Sam continued in an awkward voice, “but he wouldn’t go any further."

 

“I’ll take him,” Blaine said. Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. “You can go back to class.”

 

“No,” Sam protested. “I’m supposed to do it.”

 

Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath Kurt. His eyes flew open in shock. Blaine had scooped Kurt in his arms, as easily as if he weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten.

 

“Put me down!” Kurt yelled but then he immediately shut his mouth as his head spun, willing himself not to vomit on Blaine. He was already walking before Kurt had finished speaking.

 

“Hey!” Sam called, already ten paces behind them.

 

Blaine ignored him. “You look awful,” he told Kurt.

 

“Put me back on the sidewalk,” Kurt moaned. The rocking movement of Blaine’s walk was not helping. Blaine held him snug against his body, gingerly supporting all of his weight with just his arms, it didn’t seem to bother him.

 

“So you can clean my bleeding cut this morning but you faint at the sight of a pricked finger,” Blaine chuckled, “very interesting.”  

 

Kurt didn’t answer he closed his eyes again and rolled his head against Blaine’s shoulder, trying to fight nausea with all his strength. He didn’t know how Blaine opened the door while carrying him, but it was suddenly warm, so he knew they were inside.

 

“Oh, my,” Kurt heard a female voice gasp.

 

“He fainted in Biology,” Blaine explained.

 

Kurt opened his eyes. He was in the front office, and Blaine was striding past the desk toward the nurse’s door. Mrs. Whitted, the redheaded front office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from her novel, astonished, as Blaine swung Kurt into the room and placed him gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress of the cot. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes were bright, excited.

 

“He’s just a little faint,” Blaine reassured the startled nurse. “They’re blood typing in Biology.”

 

The nurse nodded, “There’s always one.”

 

“Just lie down a minute, honey; it’ll pass,” the nurse continued.

 

“I know,” Kurt sighed. The nausea was already fading.

 

“Does this happen a lot?” She asked.

 

Kurt’s eyes met Blaine's, he remembered this morning and how he cleaned Blaine’s cut without a second thought, “Sometimes,” he admitted, Blaine smiled.

 

“You can go back to class now,” the nurse said to Blaine, who hadn’t moved from his spot in the corner of the room.

 

“I’m supposed to stay with him,” Blaine stated with such assured authority that-even though the nurse pursed her lips-she didn’t argue it further.

 

“I’ll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear,” she said to Kurt, and then bustled out of the room.

 

Kurt brought his hands to his face, his fingers were shaking as he was coming down from the spell. He heard Blaine move off the wall, then he felt Blaine’s hands on his own, moving them from his face.

 

“You feeling any better?” Blaine asks, worry laced in his voice.

 

“Yeah, the nausea is passing, it’s the end that’s the worse,” Kurt muttered. He sat up, straightening out, surprising himself when his head didn’t spin.

 

Blaine watched him through worry filled eyes, “So,” Kurt started, trying to distract himself from his bloody memories, “How did you find me-I mean where have you been all day?” Kurt was starting to feel better by the minute, he still had his eyes closed though.

 

“I was on my way to Mrs. Pillsbury’s office, Figgins decided I should help her with some filling as a way of community service. He told me he wouldn’t give me detention after I told him I was defending you, although he did not condone the violence, he understood it.”

 

“That’s great, no detention,” Kurt remarked. He felt almost fine now, the queasiness would have probably passed faster if he had eaten lunch. On the other hand, maybe he was lucky his stomach was empty.

 

Kurt heard the door open, the nurse arrived with a cold compress in her hand.

 

“Here you go, dear.” She laid it across his forehead. “You’re looking better,” she added.

 

“I think I’m fine,” Kurt said, sitting up. The nurse reached over, Kurt could see she was about to make him lie back down when the door opened again, Mrs. Whitted stuck her head in.

 

“We’ve got another one,” She warned.

 

Kurt hopped down to free the cot for the next invalid as he headed the compress back to the nurse. “Here, I don’t need this.”

 

Just then Sam staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking blonde girl, another person from his Biology class. Blaine and Kurt drew back against the wall to give them room.

 

“I think we need to leave,” Blaine mutters, “Come on Kurt.”

 

Without a thought Kurt spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. Kurt could feel Blaine on his heels, his hand on the small of his back. His cheeks would have flushed at the movement if circumstances would have been different.

 

“What’s your next class?” Blaine asks as they came to rest in the corner of the front office.

 

“Gym,” Kurt groaned, he definitely did not feel up for physical exercise.

 

Blaine's hand moved from the small of his back down to squeeze his elbow before he leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I can take care of that, go sit down and look pale.”

 

That was not a hard request for Kurt to follow, he was always pale. And due to his recent swoon, he had a light sheen of sweat on his face. Kurt turned and sat in one of those creaky folding chairs and rested his head against the wall with his eyes closed. Fainting spells always exhausted him.

 

He heard Blaine speaking softly at the counter.

 

“Mrs. Whitted?”

 

“Yes?” Kurt hadn’t heard her return to her desk.

 

“Kurt has Gym next period and I don’t think he feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take him home now. Do you think you could excuse him from his class?” His voice was like melting honey, bad boy Blaine was laying on the charm.

 

“Do you need to be excused too, Blaine?” Ms. Whitted countered without a second thought.

 

“No, I was helping Mrs. Pillsbury with some filling, but if you don’t mind could you tell her where I went?”

 

“Of course Blaine, it’s all been taken care off. You feel better Kurt,” She called to him, Kurt nodded weakly, milking it a little bit.

 

“Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?” Blaine asked with his back to the receptionist, his expression became sarcastic.

 

“I’ll walk,”

 

Kurt stood carefully and he was still fine. Blaine held the door for him, his smile polite as he placed his hand on my back again and led him into the student parking lot. Once they arrived outside Kurt veered towards his car but something caught his shirt sleeve, yanking him back.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, outraged. Blaine was still gripping a fistful of his shirt in one hand.

 

Kurt was horribly confused, “I’m going home.”

 

“Didn’t you hear me promise to take you home safely? Do you think I’m going to let you drive in your condition?” His voice was still indignant.

 

“What condition Blaine, I’m fine. And what about my car?” Kurt complained.

 

“You can have Finn drop it off after school,” Blaine said already towing him towards his car now, pulling him by his jacket. It was all Kurt could do to keep from falling backward.

 

“Blaine, let go,” Kurt said, grasping at Blaine's hand but it was too tight and besides he had already dragged him over to his car. Blaine freed Kurt from his grip and opened the drivers side door.

 

“It’s open,” was all he responded. Kurt stood outside his door, refusing to enter.

 

“Blaine…” Kurt grumbled, “You’ve already done so much for me today.”

 

Blaine signed, “Kurt, come on, just let me do this for you, just please get in.”

 

Kurt reveled in Blaine’s tone, he was actually begging. He thought about arguing but his body and mind were too tired to protest. Kurt tried to maintain what dignity he could as he got into the car, but he failed. It had started raining in the parking lot and as he got into Blaine’s car he looked like a half-drowned cat and his boots squeaked.

 

“This is completely unnecessary,” Kurt said stiffly.

 

Blaine didn’t answer. He fiddled with the controls turning the heater up and the music down. As he pulled out of the parking lot, Kurt was preparing to give him the silent treatment-his face in full pout-but then Kurt realized that he had Blaine alone in the car for at least fifteen minutes. He could finally ask him about this morning.

 

“Why did you fight Karofsky this morning? I didn’t ask you to do that, you got into trouble, all because of me.” Kurt asked, his tone was more stern than he would have liked it to be.

 

Blaine sighed, “When I realized he had pushed you, I just got so mad I-I couldn’t see straight,” His grip on the steering wheel tightened, “you don’t deserve that Kurt, you have to know that.” Kurt nodded and Blaine continued, “I see him in the hallways, treating you like you don’t matter, I couldn’t do anything about it before, but at that moment I could.”

 

“I know I don’t deserve that Blaine but sometimes that's just how the pecking order plays out, I mean I’m the only openly gay guy out at our school, I’m a huge target.”

 

Blaine shook his head, “That’s just not fair Kurt, I’m gay, but you don’t see anyone picking on me, I’d rather have them bully me than you. So if every time they push you or call you a derogatory term I can steer the attention towards me I will.”

 

“You’re gay?” Kurt asked, surprised. He tried to ignore the little flutter in his heart as he realized Blaine was attracted to guys, and that he also in a strange way wanted to defend his honor.

 

“Yeah, I thought that was obvious.” Blaine sounded surprised.

 

“No, I had no idea,” Kurt said.

 

“Oh, well I am.” Blaine stared out through the rain, lost in thought.

 

Kurt listed to the music, relaxing against the light grey leather seat. It was impossible to think that Blaine was gay all this time and he had no idea. The rain blurred everything outside the window into the grey and green smudges. Kurt began to feel himself drift off, he was so exhausted from the days' events.

 

“What’s your father like?” Blaine asked him suddenly, making his eyes snap open.

 

Kurt twisted his mouth in confusion, recalling their discussion, “About me being gay?”

 

Blaine nods.

 

“He’s very supportive,” Kurt says, Blaine raised his eyebrows. “When my mother died he was thrown through a loop. He was left with me, this very flamboyant little boy, who missed his mother so much. As I got older we began to realize exactly how different we were from one another, and when I realized I was gay I was scared to tell him. But he found out anyway when he caught me dancing to single ladies fully dressed in a leotard in my room,” Blaine’s mouth twitched into a smile at that comment, “But, like the really good father he is, he waited for me to come to him, when I did he said he already knew I was gay and had known since I was very little. And that it didn’t matter then and it won’t matter now.”

 

“He sounds like a good man” Blaine remarked.

 

Kurt smiles, “So now are you going to tell me about your family, you already know way too much about mine,” He employed, but he immediately wanted to take it back when he saw Blaine’s face fall into a slight frown. “You don’t have too, I was just making conversation.”

 

Blaine was instantly cautious. “What do you want to know?”

 

“What’s your mom like?” Kurt asked, not really knowing where to start.

 

“She's doing the best she can," Blaine starts and Kurt cocks his head, "She has cataracts, it’s just in the beginning stages but it really hinders her. The doctors were surprised, considering she was so young. Despite that, she really tries very hard to be there for me, she’s really supportive, just like your dad, and I help her any way I can nowadays.”

  
“Help her?” Kurt asked, curious about Blaine’s domestic life. 

 

Blaine’s brow furrowed, like the answer was obvious, “I take her to doctors appointments, I help her cook and clean, just basic stuff like that.”

  
  
“Oh,” was all Kurt replied. “Any brothers or sisters?”

  
  
“One, a brother, but he lives far away, we rarely see him.”

  
  
“Hmm...and what about your father?” Kurt asked, knowing it was a touchy subject but his curiosity getting the better of him.

  
  
“He’s not around so much either, it’s basically just me and my mom.” His tone was matter-of-fact.

  
  
Kurt nodded, he didn’t want to push Blaine any further.

  
  
They drove in silence for the rest of the journey, despite the tension in the air, Kurt was almost half asleep when he felt the car come to an indefinite stop. A warm hand gently shook his shoulder, “We’re here,” Blaine’s voice was tender, no malice in it at all. Kurt was glad to see he hadn’t upset him.

  
  
Kurt sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to fight off the grogginess enough to make it into his own bed. He grabbed his bag and opened the car door before turning back to Blaine to say goodbye. 

  
“Thank you, Blaine...for taking care of me today,” he said.

  
  
“It was my pleasure Kurt, get some rest will you. You had an eventful day.” Blaine said, his tone demanding but in a caring sort of way.

 

Kurt nodded, “Will I see you tomorrow, or are you still going to be working for Mrs. Pillsbury?” 

  
“I’ll be in class,” Blaine replied, tilting his head slightly, an amused smile playing on his lips. 

  
“Okay,” Kurt says before he gave one last look at Blaine’s beautiful hazel eyes and exited the car. 

  
He could see Blaine was smiling slightly as he drove away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Credit for the biology scene goes to Twilight!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine meet again in the most unexpected way

Kurt woke up from his nap around four in the afternoon, he had come in and passed right out on the couch. He woke when Finn and Puck made a huge noise entering his house.  
  
“So you passed out today Hummel?” Puck asked as Kurt shot up from the loud commotion.  
  
“Yeah, blood oozing out of other people is not my thing,” Kurt remarked groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
“Well Puck and I brought your car home, Blaine got in touch, are you two...” Finn started but trailed off.  
  
“No Finn, he’s just my lab partner, he took me to the nurse's office.” Kurt got up from the couch and made his way over to the kitchen, searching through the cabinets for something to eat since he skipped lunch today.  
  
“Whatever you say, Hummel, Sam told us everything.” Puck swooned.  
  
Kurt slammed the cabinet shut, looking to Puck, “What did he say?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t kiss and tell Hummel,” Puck laughed.  
  
Kurt was about to question Puck further when his phone rang in his pocket, he pulled it out to see it was Mercedes, she was probably calling to ask where he was this afternoon and although Kurt thought about ignoring her, he knew how persistent she was, she wouldn’t stop until he answered.  
  
“Hey Mercedes, what’s up?” Kurt answered as he left the two boys in the living room and trailed down to his room for more privacy.  
  
“What’s up with me? What’s up with you white boy? Sam told me Blaine practically pried you out of his hands just for a little trip to the nurse's office. Also, you know you faint at the sight of blood, why didn’t you ask for an alternative assignment?”  
  
Kurt huffed, he really wished Mercedes was a bad friend sometimes, or that she didn’t care so much about what he did or who he did it with.  
  
“He just caught me on the sidewalk, and Sam had to get back to class anyways so it was better for Blaine to take me instead of him. And I did ask for an alternative assignment, Mr. Fletcher refused to give one to me, so I was forced to participate.”  
  
“I heard Blaine drove you home as well,” Mercedes implored as if that wasn’t good enough for her.  
  
“Yeah so,” was all Kurt said, he was getting a little irritated.  
  
“Oh no baby, don’t get that tone with me, you’re the one who decided to confide in me about him, that means I can’t tell anyone about what y’all are up too but it also means that I get all the juicy details so spill Kurt.”  
  
Kurt sighed, she was right. And it also might feel good to have someone to talk it through with.  
  
“I get the feeling sometimes that he’s very protective over me.”  
  
“Well no shit,” Mercedes commented, but Kurt ignored her and continued.  
  
“That’s why he didn’t want Sam to take me to the nurse, he had to make sure I was okay, that’s also why he punched Karofsky this morning, he was mad because he pushed me into a locker, but I already told you that.”  
  
“So what’s all this mean?” She asked, clearly seeing there is more to the story.  
  
Kurt paused, not sure if he wanted to disclose everything to his best friend, but then he couldn’t see why he shouldn’t so he continued on.  
  
“He’s gay Cedes,”  
  
He heard Mercedes gasp on the other end, he could feel the smile creep onto his face.  
  
“You think Anderson has the hots for you, considering...everything.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Kurt answered truthfully. “He never really said anything.”    
  
Mercedes sighed, “Kurt, he’s gay and he’s very protective over you, those are huge signs. He doesn’t have to say anything.”  
  
“If you say so...” Kurt paused, pondering his friend's words.  
  
“Do you like him?” Mercedes pried.  
  
“Yes, yeah I do,” Kurt answered after a beat.  
  
“Well it’s settled then, you’re both smitten and you just don’t know it.” She said confidently.

“It’s not that simple, he’s different and this is like my first relationship, I don’t want to mess things up.”

He can hear Mercedes sign on the other end, “The only way to truly know Kurt is to ask, to take that leap of faith.”  
  
Kurt opened his mouth to protest but he heard a door close upstairs, his Dad was home.  
  
“Alright Mercedes I’ve got to go, I’ll see you Monday.”  
  
“Oh no you don’t, we have our shopping trip tomorrow, you have to help me and the rest of the girls pick out our dresses, you promised and you are not backing out because you found a new boy toy.” Mercedes’s half-yelled into the phone, Kurt had to hold the phone back from his ear.  
  
Kurt huffed, “Alright fine, tomorrow okay? I have to go now, bye Cedes” Kurt hurriedly said, already halfway up the stairs.  
  
“Bye Kurt,” she quipped and then hung up.

 

* * *

 

_It was my pleasure, be safe this weekend - B_

 

Kurt woke up to a text from Blaine, last night he had texted him to say thank you, again. He also just wanted to get his number in Blaine’s phone.

  
  
_Just going shopping today, I promise I won’t volunteer at any blood drives - K_

  
  
He typed the quick text and sent it, when he didn’t get a reply right away he pulled himself out of bed and started to get dressed for the day. They weren’t going shopping until 6:30 so he had a little time to hang out.  
  
“Kurt! Your friends are here!” His Dad called just as Kurt was finishing up his hair routine later that night.  
  
Kurt raced up to stairs to be met by Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina, all who were more than excited to see his face.  
  
“Kurt! You ready?” Rachel called, as soon as he rounded the corner.  
  
“Yeah let’s go!” Kurt raised his voice to sound equally excited. It seems to fool them because the next thing he knew he was yelling goodbye to his Dad over his shoulder as he was being tugged out and into Mercedes car.  
  
During the car ride to the outlets, Kurt teetered in as out of the conversation. Normally he would be all for some girl time, as well as freely being able to give snappy fashion advice. But he couldn’t keep his mind off of Blaine, he kept going back to Mercedes words. What if Blaine did like him? Kurt can’t ignore his actions do implicate something more, but maybe he was just being nice.  
  
“Kurt we’re here,” Mercedes chimed, pulling Kurt from his thoughts.  
  
Rachel and Tina had already exited the car, but Mercedes had stayed behind. She put her hand on his arm and squeezed gently.  
  
“Are you feeling okay?” She questioned.  
  
“I don’t know, I would normally be all for a shopping trip, but you guys are prom dress shopping, it makes me sad that I can’t go to prom with the guy I like, and then my thoughts wander to Blaine and I don’t know, I’m just in a funk.”  
  
“You know what?” His friend says, a sad smile on her lips. “I saw a bookshop just a little ways down the street, why don’t you go and look through some Vogue magazines to distract you. Meet us at the restaurant around 8?”  
  
Kurt’s face stretched into a huge smile, “That sounds great Cedes, thank you.”  
  
Mercedes nodded and then exited the car to follow Rachel and Tina into the shop. Kurt took a deep breath, clearing his mind of Blaine and then he too exited the car but in the opposite direction of his friends.  
  
Kurt has no trouble finding the bookstore, but it wasn’t what he was looking for. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books about spiritual healing. He didn’t even go inside. Through the glass, Kurt could see a fifty-year-old woman with long grey, hair worn straight down her back, clad in a dress right out of the sixties. He decided that was one conversation he could skip. There had to be a normal bookstore in town.  
  
He meandered through the street, which was filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic and he hoped he was headed toward downtown. It was getting dark out and the street lights illuminated the cities nightlife. But Kurt wasn’t paying much attention to where he should go or even where he was going. He was wrestling with despair. He was trying hard not to think about Blaine and what Mercedes had said...and more than anything he tried not to think about prom. Kurt desperately tried to push prom far from his mind. Being gay and growing up in Ohio he had gotten used to the thought of missing out on prom. In fact, he had just come to ignore prom season altogether. But ever since Blaine had come into his life, and it’s literally only been two days but he can’t stop his mind from dreaming up the perfect prom, Blaine by his side.  
  
Kurt stomped along in a southerly direction, towards some glass fronted shops that looked promising. But when he got to them, they were just a repair shop and a vacant space. Kurt still had too much time to circle back to Mercedes, and he definitely needed to get his mood in hand before he met back up with them. Kurt ran a hand through his hair and took a couple of deep breaths before he continued around the corner.  
  
Kurt started to realize, as he crossed another road, that he was going in the wrong direction. The little foot traffic that he had seen was going north, and it looked like the buildings around there were mostly warehouses. He decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around the next block and try his luck on a different street.

 

A group of four men turned the corner Kurt was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourist. As they approached Kurt, he realized they weren’t too many years older than he was. They were joking amongst themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other’s arms. Kurt scooted as far to the side of the sidewalk as he could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner.

 

“Hey pretty boy!” one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to Kurt since no one else was around. He glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavy set, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step towards Kurt.  

 

“Hello,” Kurt mumbled a knee-jerk reaction. Then he quickly looked away and walked faster toward the corner. Kurt could hear them laughing at full volume behind him.

 

Kurt found himself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several somber-colored warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with a barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. Kurt had left his jacket in the car and a sudden shiver made him cross his arms tightly around his chest. A single van passes him, and then the road was empty.  

 

The sky suddenly darkened further and as Kurt looked over his shoulder to glare at the offending crowd, he realized with a shock that two men from the group he ran into earlier were walking quietly twenty feet behind him.

 

Kurt reached the corner at lightning speed, but a swift glance told him it was just another random avenue. But he kept his pace steady, the men behind him falling ever so slightly farther behind with each step. Maybe they realized they had scared him and were sorry, although he doubted it. Kurt saw two cars going north pass the intersection he was heading for, and he exhaled in relief. There would be more people around once he got off this deserted street. Kurt skipped around the corner with a grateful sigh.

 

He skidded to a stop.

 

The street was lined on both sides by blank, doorless, windowless walls. Kurt could just see in the distance, two intersections down, streetlamps, cars, and more pedestrians, but they were all too far away. Kurt could also see lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as he froze dead on the sidewalk. Kurt realized then he wasn’t being followed, he was being herded. 

Kurt paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. He turned then and darted to the other side of the road, he had a sinking feeling that it was a wasted attempt. The footsteps behind him were louder now.

“There you are!” The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet making Kurt jump. In the gathering darkness, it seemed like he was looking past him. Kurt held out his hands at arm's length, warning his attackers as they circled around him.

“Stay away from me,” Kurt warned in a voice that was supposed to sound strong and fearless but ended up sounding weak and vulnerable.

“Don’t be like that, sugar. We just want to have some fun.” He called, and the raucous laughter started behind him.

Kurt braced himself, feet apart, trying to remember through his panic what little self-defense he knew. He wasn’t going down without a fight, he tried to swallow so he could build up a decent scream.

Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back towards the sidewalk. Kurt dove into the road-this car was going to stop, or have to hit him. But the silver car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from him.

“Get in,” a furious voice commanded.

It was amazing how instantaneously the choking fear vanished, amazing how suddenly the feeling of security washed over Kurt-even before he was off the street-as soon as he heard Blaine’s voice. He jumped in the seat, slamming the door shut behind him. 

It was dark in the car, no light had come on with the opening of the door, Kurt could barely see Blaine’s face in the glow from the dashboard. The tires squealed as he spun around to face north, accelerating too quickly, swerving toward the stunned men on the street. Kurt caught a glimpse of them diving for the sidewalk as they straightened out and sped in the other direction.

“Kurt?” he asked, his voice tight, controlled.

“Yes?” His voice was still quite rough. He tried to clear his throat quietly.

“Are you alright?” Blaine still didn't look at Kurt, but the fury was plain in his face.

“Yes,” He croaked softly.

“Distract me please,” he ordered.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Blaine exhaled sharply.

“Just talk about something unimportant until I calm down, so I won’t turn around and rip their faces off,” he clarified, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“Um.” Kurt wracked his brain for something trivial, looking around the car, his eyes landing on Blaine’s torso.

“You should put your seatbelt on,”

Blaine was still squeezing his eyes closed, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

“Why?”

“Well for starters we are going way over the speed limit so that's dangerous and I would much rather have you alive than dead, secondly it’s really dark outside and that makes your vision limited as well as us being on the highway where any number of things could go wrong…” Kurt babbled on.

“Wow, you could write a driving manual.” Blaine sounded a bit more composed, a hint of humor in his voice.

“Oh no, I’m just versed on the rules of the road, I like to be cautious in everything I do.”

Blaine sighed, and finally stole a glance at Kurt.

“Better?”

“Not really.”

Kurt waited but he didn’t speak again. He had turned back to face the road, they drove in silence for some time. Blaine’s face was rigid

“What’s wrong?” Kurt's voice came out in a whisper.

“Sometimes I have a problem with my temper Kurt.” He was whispering, as he stared out the windshield, his eyes narrowed into slits. “But it _wouldn’t_ be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…” He didn’t finish his sentence, looking away, struggling for a moment to control his anger again. “At least,” he continued, “that’s what I’m trying to convince myself.”

“Oh.” The word seemed inadequate, but he couldn’t think of a better response.

We drove in silence again. Kurt glanced at the clock on the dashboard, it was past nine o’clock.

“My friends, I left them at the dress shop, they will be worried,” Kurt muttered. “I was supposed to meet them.”

“Where?” Was all Blaine said.

“Breadstix.”

Blaine got in the turn lane without another word, turning around smoothly and heading back toward town. They were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going too fast, and weaving through traffic without a second thought. When they arrived Blaine parked near the front and Kurt could see Mercedes, Rachel and Tina just leaving the restaurant, pacing anxiously away from them.  
  
“What are they...” he began, but then he just shook his head. Kurt heard a door open and turned to see Blaine getting out.  
  
“What are you doing?” He asked.  
  
“I’m taking you to dinner.” He smiled slightly, but his eyes were hard. Blaine stepped out of the car and slammed the door. Kurt fumbled with his seatbelt and then hurried to get out of the car as well. Blaine was waiting for him on the sidewalk.  
  
Blaine spoke before Kurt could. “Go stop your friends before I have to track them down, too. I don’t think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again.”  
  
Kurt shivered at the threat in his voice.  
  
“Mercedes! Tina! Rachel!” Kurt yelled after them, waving as they turned and recognized him. They all rushed back to him, the pronounced relief evident in all three faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who he was standing next to. They hesitated a few feet from the pair.  
  
“Where have you been?” Rachel’s voice was suspicious.  
  
“I got lost,” He admitted sheepishly. “And then I ran into Blaine.” Kurt gestured toward him.  
  
“Would it be alright if I joined you?” Blaine asked, using his overly polite tone, and by the looks of his friends, it was working.  
  
“Erm...sure,” Tina piped up before Mercedes put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Actually Kurt, we already ate while we were waiting for you, you just took so long. We’re sorry,” Mercedes confessed.  
  
“That’s fine—I’m not hungry.” He shrugged.  
  
“I think you should eat something.” Blaine’s voice was low, but full of authority. He looked up at Mercedes and spoke slightly louder. “Do you mind if I drive Kurt home tonight? That way you won’t have to wait while he eats.”  
  
“Of course!” Mercedes piped up, a little too enthusiastic, “He’s all yours.” Kurt smiled, knowing his best friend and her plotting ways. He was thankful for this, he wanted nothing more than to be alone with his perpetual savior. There were so many questions that he couldn’t bombard Blaine with until they were by themselves.  
  
“Okay.” Rachel was quicker than Mercedes. “See you tomorrow Kurt.....Blaine.” She grabbed Tina’s hand and pulled them to the car, Mercedes’s following behind them. As they got in Mercedes turned and waved, her face eager with curiosity. Kurt waved back, waiting for them to drive away before he turned to face Blaine.  
  
“Honestly Blaine I’m not hungry.” Kurt insisted, looking up to scrutinize his face. His expression was unreadable.  
  
“Humor me,”  
  
Blaine walked through the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. Obviously, there would be no further discussion. Kurt walked past him and into the restaurant with a resigned sigh.

The restaurant wasn’t crowded although it was prime dinner hour on a Saturday night. The host was female, and even Kurt understood the look in her eyes as she assessed Blaine. She welcomed him a little more warmly than necessary. Kurt was surprised by how much that bothered him.

“A table for two?” His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not. Kurt watched her eyes flicker to him and then away, she was obviously questioning Blaine’s sexual orientation, and also confused by the no-contact space Blaine kept between them.

She led them to a booth in the most secluded part of the restaurant, it was almost as if they had asked for a private room. 

“Here you are.”

“Perfect.” Blaine flashed his gleaming smile, dazing her momentarily.

“Um,” She shook her head, blinking, ”your server will be right out.” She walked away unsteadily.   

“Hmm,” Kurt commented as the server retreated. Blaine tilted his head to one side, his eyes curious.  “She has the hots for you,” Kurt explains.

“Well she’s not on my team, and besides I’m on a date so that's pretty redundant.” Blaine retorts, a smirk forming on his lips.

“We’re on a date?” Kurt questions.

“If you want, I am taking you to dinner, right?”

Kurt nodded, about to give a witty retort when their server arrived, her face expectant. The hostess had definitely dished behind the scenes, and this new girl didn’t look disappointed. She flipped a strand of short black hair behind one ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth.

“Hello. My name is Amber, and I’ll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?” Kurt didn’t miss that she was only speaking to Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt.

“I’ll have a Coke.” It sounded like a question.

“Two Cokes,” Blaine confirmed.

“I’ll be right back with that,” she assured them, with another unnecessary smile. But Blaine didn’t see it. He was watching Kurt.

“What?” Kurt asked when she left.

 Blaine’s eyes stayed fixed on his face. “How are you feeling?”

 “I’m fine,” He replied, surprised by his intensity.

 “You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold…?”

 “No, I promise I’m fine Blaine. How are you feeling?” Kurt shot him a reassuring smile.

 “I’m better now that I have you safe and sound, I’ll also feel better once you have some food in you.”

 Right on cue, the waitress appeared with their drinks and a basket of breadsticks. She stood with her back to Kurt as she placed them on the table.

 “Are you ready to order?” she asked Blaine.

 “Kurt?” Blaine asked. She turned unwillingly toward Kurt.

 “Um...I’ll have the mushroom ravioli.”

 “And you?” She turned back to him with a smile.

 “Nothing for me,” he said. Never taking his eyes off of Kurt.

 “Let me know if you change your mind.” The coy smile was still in place, but he wasn’t looking at her, and she left dissatisfied.

 “Drink,” he ordered.

Kurt sipped his drink obediently and then drank more deeply, surprised by how thirsty he was. Kurt realized he had finished the whole thing when Blaine pushed his own glass towards him.

“Thanks,” he muttered, still thirsty. The cold from the icy soda was radiating through his chest, and Kurt shivered.

“Are you cold?” Blaine asked, his voice laced with concern.

“It’s just the coke,” Kurt assured him, shivering again.

“Don’t you have a jacket?” His voice was disapproving.

“Yes.” Kurt looked at the empty bench next to him. “Oh-I left it in Mercedes car,” he realized. 

Blaine immediately shrugged out of his leather jacket. Kurt suddenly realized how toned Blaine’s front actually was. His black v-neck was dipping low on his chest as his arms moved out of the jacket. And Kurt didn’t even feel bad for ogling, after all, he was on a date right?

Blaine handed him the jacket, interrupting his thoughts.

“Thanks,” Kurt said again, sliding his arms into Blaine’s jacket. It was warm and he immediately welcomed it. It smelled amazing. Kurt inhaled, trying to identify the delicious scent. It smelt like cinnamon and bonfire, a toxic mix. The sleeves were much too long; Kurt shoved them back so he could free his hands.

“The color black looks lovely with your skin,” Blaine said, watching him. Kurt was surprised; he looked down, blushing furiously.

He was saved from further embarrassment when he saw the waitress come around the corner with his food. It was then Kurt realized they had been unconsciously leaning toward each other across the table because they both straightened up as she approached. She set the dish in front of him, it looked pretty good. The waitress turned quickly to Blaine.

“Did you change your mind?” she asked. “Isn’t there anything I can get you?” Kurt may have been imaging the double meaning in her words.

“No, thank you, but some more soda would be nice.” He gestured with a sculptured hand to the empty cups in front of Kurt.

“Sure.” She removed the empty glasses and walked away.

Kurt ate in silence for a while, enjoying his dish and Blaine keeping a close eye on him even though he knew he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. As Kurt ate the questions he meant to ask Blaine resurfaced in his head and as he swallowed down the last bite he asked it.

“Why were you in town, so close to me?”

Blaine shook his head, clearly dismissing the question.

“Blaine, I’ve been so open to you, come on, it’s an easy question.” Kurt retorted, but Blaine just kept shaking his head.

“Okay then,” Kurt said, he pushed his platter away from him and stood, making to leave Blaine alone.

A look of panic flashed across Blaine's features, he reached out and grabbed Kurt’s arm, “Wait, Kurt, okay, alright I’ll answer.”

Kurt nodded and returned to his seat, leaning back and awaiting Blaine’s answer. Blaine sighed.

“I was shopping,” Blaine said, a simple answer to a simple question. Except it wasn’t true, Kurt could see right through him.

“That’s a lie,” Kurt snapped, and Blaine drug his hands through his hair.

“Were you following me?” Kurt asked tentatively, to which Blaine’s head snapped up, meeting Kurt's gaze. “That’s fine Blaine, a little creepy but fine. If that is the case, I guess I just want to know why.”

Blaine seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemma. His eyes locked with Kurts, and he guessed Blaine was making the decision right then whether or not to simply tell him the truth.

“You can trust me you know” he murmured. Kurt reaches forward without thinking to touch Blaine’s folded hands on top of the table. Blaine sighed at the touch, flipping his hands over to interlock with both of Kurt’s before he finally spoke.

“Yes, I followed you into town,” he admitted, speaking in a rush. “I followed Mercedes for a short while, but when I realized you weren’t with her I panicked, I drove all around Lima looking for you, and then I remembered there was a string of backroads that not many people populate, by sheer luck I found you. God, I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if I wouldn’t have.” Blaine finished, shaking his head and squeezing Kurt’s hands.

“It’s okay, Blaine I’m okay now,” Kurt reassured him. Blaine raised his head, connecting with my gaze. He gave Kurt a smile, although he could tell Blaine was still upset.

“You feel very protective over me don’t you?” Kurt said, he was only joking, just trying to lighten the mood.

Blaine dropped one of Kurt’s hands and brought the other up to his cheek. His hands were cold, against Blaine’s blushing cheek. His eyes were light, and when they met Kurt’s he could immediately see past Blaine’s hard exterior, straight to his heart.

“I do actually,” Blaine brought Kurt’s hand to his lips, kissing it softly, “I’ve had...relations, before, but that is different, _you_ are different, I can’t seem to stay away from you.”

“Then don’t,” Kurt breathed. Blaine’s face split into a grin, he gave a light chuckle but ignored Kurt’s statement.

 “Are you ready to go home?” he asked, glancing at Kurt’s empty plate.

 “I’m ready to leave,” Kurt qualified, overly grateful that they had the hour-long ride home together. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Blaine just yet.

The waitress appeared as if she had been called. Or watching.

“How are you doing?” she asked Blaine.

“We’re ready for the check, thank you.” His voice was quiet, airy, still reflecting the mood of our conversation. It seemed to muddle her. Blaine looked up, waiting.

“S-sure,” she stuttered. “Here you go.” She pulled a small letter folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to him.

There was a bill in Blaine’s hand already. He slipped it into the folder and handed it right back to her.

“No change.” Blaine smiled. Then he stood up, and Kurt scrambled awkwardly to his feet.

She smiled invitingly at him again. “You have a nice evening,” she called.

Blaine didn’t look away from Kurt as he thanked her. Kurt suppressed a smile.

He walked close beside Kurt to the door, a hand on his lower back, guiding him in the right direction. Blaine opened the passenger door, holding it for him as he stepped in, shutting it softly behind him. Kurt watched Blaine walk around the front of the car, amazed, yet again, by how muscular he was, now stripped of his jacket his black v-neck showing all of his muscles.

Once inside the car, Blaine started the engine and turned the heater on high. It had gotten very cold, and he guessed the warm weather was at an end. Kurt was warm in his jacket, though, breathing in the scent of it when he thought Blaine couldn't see.

The ride back was quiet, almost peaceful. Both boys were just comfortable being in the presence of each other, without any talking at all. Kurt was especially happy when Blaine reached over about halfway through the ride and tangled his hand with Kurts, resting them on Kurt’s thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *restaurant scene and chasing scene from Twilight!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt's relationship is moving forward and with it, some problems arise

**BLAINES POV**

Blaine’s hand was warm in Kurts and he was basically basking in the afterglow of a wonderful dinner with the beautiful boy in his passenger seat. His was conflicted though, Kurt was wonderful, a picture perfect human being, with a picture-perfect family. Blaine however, was not. His dad almost beat him senseless every night and his mom had mentally checked out due to her condition. Blaine was alone, but he didn’t want to be.

“Are you warm enough?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Kurt clutched Blaine’s jacket, hugging it around his body. Blaine smiled to himself, Kurt looked amazing in his jacket, he hoped he never took it off.

Blaine turned his attention back to the road, as much as he would love to stare at Kurt the entire ride home, he cared more for Kurt’s safety and so he had to be a safe driver as long as he was in the passenger seat. However, in this silent moment, his mind kept wandering to Kurts’ attackers. He could feel his anger bubbling up again, he tried to push it back down, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. Just grasping at the will to calm himself again.

“Ow-Blaine!” Kurt yelled, Blaine only now realized he had been gripping Kurt’s hand so tight all the color had drained from it.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry Kurt,” Blaine said, quickly releasing his hand. Kurt began to massage his hurt hand with his other one.

“It’s okay, just-why?” Kurt said, he was obviously confused, “Are you okay?”

Blaine shook his head, he really had a problem with his temper. “I’m so sorry Kurt, I just-my temper got out of control, I started thinking about those guys who attacked you, and how much I just want to hunt them down for what they did to you.” Blaine’s voice rose as his temper began to escalate again. He couldn’t help but think the reason Kurt got into trouble was that he began to befriend himself.

“Blaine you have to calm down,” Kurt said, worriedly. “You’re driving for Christ sake, pullover,” Kurt ordered.

Blaine would have outright ignored Kurts order, but he kept seeing those guys surrounding Kurt in his mind and his vision began to blur as his anger began to show. His hands were shaking on the steering wheel, his mind now wandering to thoughts of Kurt beaten and bloody, laid out in front of him. His hands stung from the tight grip.

“Blaine, pull over...please,” Kurt begged, Blaine winced at the strain in his voice, and with that, he found an empty parking lot and pulled into it. He already knew the familiar signs of one of his anger episodes coming on and he would be better off parked than all over the road. 

 

**KURTS POV**

“Blaine…” Kurt’s words hung in the air, he didn’t know what to make of it. Blaine was silent, his eyes bore straight ahead and his hands held death grips on the steering wheel. 

Kurt had to do it, against all his better instincts he knew what Blaine needed, he asked him for it earlier. He needed a distraction. Shit. Kurt flung his head up, eyes wide as he realized just what kind of distraction would work.

“Kiss me,” Kurt breaths, and that does the trick. Blaine’s head snaps up, wide hazel eyes meeting his blue gaze.

“What?” He whispers, it’s low but Kurt catches it.

“Kiss me,” He repeats, and this time Kurt reaches over and touches his hand, still gripped tight onto the wheel. Blaine doesn’t break his gaze but his fingers loosen, just enough for Kurt to pry them off and hold one hand in his, “Kiss me, Blaine, please.”

It’s like a switch flips inside Blaine’s mind at those words. His strong hands cup Kurt’s face and pull, forcing his upper half to lean over the center console, crashing their lips together. It’s not at all what Kurt expected his first kiss to be, it’s even more. Their lips move together like they were made for each other, sliding together like a fitted slot.

Kurt’s hands move of their own accord, to Blaine’s hair, tugging and pulling. To Blaine’s chest, raking his hands on the hard muscle. Finally, to Blaine’s hips, squeezing and scaping his exposed skin, suggesting more.

“We can’t,” Blaine says, pulling Kurt’s face apart from his, his hands still cupping Kurt’s cheeks. Kurt lets out a breath, his eyes watering, the feeling of Blaine rejecting him was too much.

Blaine notes this reaction, “No, Kurt,” he brings their foreheads together, “I want to, bad. But I’m not going to take advantage of you like that. You've had quite the night.”

“Oh,” Kurt breathes, so Blaine wants him, his heart flutters.

“I should get you home,” Blaine says, his face so close to Kurt’s he could feel his breath when he spoke. Kurt nodded and reluctantly retreats back to his seat.

The rest of the ride was uneventful until Blaine reached over half way and grabbed Kurt’s hand, squeezing it and then letting their tangled fingers rest in Kurt’s lap. After that event which had Kurt elated, it wasn’t much longer until they arrived at his house.

Blaine shut off the ignition and turned to face him, Kurt stared at their knitted fingers. Questions swirling around in his head, too many for him to disconcert.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Blaine asks, bringing Kurt’s hand up to his lips and kissing the back if it. Kurt admires the gesture, it calms him enough to speak his mind.

“What is this,” Kurt gestures between them, “Us, what are we?” He looks at Blaine’s face, he’s regarding him impassively, “I mean after what you said at the restaurant, and what we just did a few minutes ago…” Kurt trails off. What did he want to know? He couldn’t answer that, what he didn’t want to do though was overstep his bounds. He knows what happens when he does.

Blaine sighs a heavy breath. It sounded like he was a hundred years old. “What do you want us to be Kurt?” He asks, his gaze never dropping from Kurt’s eyes.

What did Kurt want? It was too early to tell, way too early. But he knew he had feelings for the other man. Did that mean he wanted a _boyfriend?_  Would that obligate him to do certain things? He really didn’t know.

When Kurt didn’t answer after a while Blaine spoke, “I like you Kurt, and I can’t stand to be away from you anymore, I don’t know what that means, but Kurt you have to tell me what you want okay? You have to tell me what you want from me. 

Blaine’s voice is low and it guides Kurt out of his muddled state. “I want you to be my boyfriend, the label would be nice,” Kurt whispers, his gaze cast downward. It was embarrassing so embarrassing, but this is what he wanted.

Blaine leans in and cups Kurt’s chin, raising his face so that they met eye contact. “I can do that Kurt, I can try.”

Kurt smiles at the determination in Blaine’s face, and he nods ever so slightly. “Okay,” Kurt whispers.

“Okay,” Blaine says, more confidently, securing Kurt’s idea. His face spreads into a smile, and Blaine reaches up and pulls him into a kiss, slow and carefully.

Kurt smirks when they part, “You're not going to break me, Blaine,” he comments.

Blaine ducks his head, a smile playing on his lips. He reaches for Kurt’s hands and encircles them in his. Kurt watches Blaine bring his hands to his lips, slowly kissing his palms. “Hmm, you shouldn’t be so sure,”

Kurt inhales softly and Blaine releases his hands, and they drop back into his lap. “You should go, I don’t want to keep you from your Dad, he’s probably worried.”

Kurt nods, he didn’t really know what else to say. He wanted Blaine to stay, he wanted to talk. He wanted to know what he had meant when he said Kurt shouldn’t be so sure about breaking him.

He shrugs out of Blaine's jacket and exits the car without another word/ He walks up to his front step, he turns around to see if Blaine was looking at him but he was already halfway down the drive. He pushed through his front door, choosing not to dwell on the negatives and only on the positives. Blaine had agreed to be his boyfriend, or at least that he would try.

Kurt greeted his Dad on the way in, he was engrossed in some rerun of a college football game so Kurt knew he could get away with him thinking his friends just dropped him off. It’s not that he didn’t want his father to meet Blaine, but he knew the kind of reputation Blaine preceded so maybe he could wait until everything dies down.

He went into his room, undressed and then collapsed on his bed. His emotions were so overwhelmed. He was happy Blaine decided to be his boyfriend but sad at the warning he gave him. Everything was mixed. Maybe things would be better tomorrow, maybe just maybe.

 

* * *

 

Kurt awoke Monday morning to a loud noise outside of his window, a car horn to be exact. He shot up in his bed, hair falling into his face, the honking continued as he checked the clock, it read 7:10. He groaned and slumped over to the window, willing the sound to stop. He pulled back the curtains to see Blaine’s car parked in his driveway, Blaine himself was standing by the driver's side door, his hand stuck inside the open window, honking the horn repeatedly.

Kurt yanks open the window, “Blaine!” he screams. The other man looks up, meeting Kurt’s eye contact, his face splitting into a huge grin. 

“Come on Hummel!” He calls, waving his hand towards his car. Kurt smiles, whatever worries he went to bed with have fully vanished at the sight of this man outside his window, ready to drive him to school.

“Hold on lunatic, I’ll be a minute!” He yells, Blaine throws his arms in the air faking annoyance, Kurt knows because Blaine’s smile matches his. Never has Kurt been so grateful for his Dad’s early shift at the garage, meaning he missed this whole charade.

Kurt races from the window and straight into the bathroom. After a quick shower, he styles his hair in record time and dons his favorite outfit. Black jeans that hug his ass and a comfy grey sweater.

Once out of the door he can see Blaine standing by his car, and Kurt has to stop himself from running up to him. 

“Good morning beautiful,” Blaine greets him, pulling him into his arms when they meet. Kurt’s cheeks stain a light red and as they pull apart Blaine’s hand cups his face. “I’ll never get tired of seeing that,”

Kurt ducks his head, a shy smile growing on his face, “Don’t be shy,” Blaine lifts Kurt’s face to meet his gaze, “Come on, let’s get to school,” 

When they pulled into the McKinley parking lot all eyes turned towards Blaine’s shiny black Audi R8. Blaine cut the ignition and shot Kurt a smirk before he opens the door and climbs out leaving Kurt to scramble after him. Blaine meets him on his side of the car, opening the door and waiting patiently while Kurt grabbed his bag. All eyes were glued to the pair as they walked the length of the parking lot, Kurt squirmed under their gaze.  

“You know everybody’s staring,” Kurt whispers.

Blaine smirks pulling down his sunglasses, “Not that guy,” he points and Kurt sees a scrawny kid leaning against the trash cans tying his shoe, he snaps up and then follows the crowds gaze, eyes locking with Kurt’s “Oh no, he just looked.” Blaine comments.

Kurt shoots a pointed look at Blaine who just chuckles, reaching and wrapping an arm around Kurt’s shoulders, he pulls him closer to his body. “Who gives a shit, I’m breaking all the rules anyway since I’m going to hell.”

Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine’s comment, not really understanding if he meant because he was gay or because of other reasons but honestly that conversation could wait until later.

They finally entered the school but the staring didn’t stop. It didn’t really seem to bother Blaine so Kurt tried to ignore it as well. As they approached his locker he could already see Mercedes waiting, talking to Santana and Brittany, much like the first day they discussed Blaine.

“Hey Hummel, I didn’t know you had it in you to finally give it up to someone special. Nonetheless the schools bad boy,” Santana shoots at him noticing the pair.

Kurt just rolls his eyes as he focuses on undoing the combination on his lock.

“Mercedes was just telling us all about your little get-away this weekend? Did Blaine finally deflower the virgin king?” Santana continues in a mocking tone. 

“Quit it Santana,” Mercedes snaps, turning to Kurt. “I was just telling her how Blaine seemed to save the day when you got lost on our shopping trip,”

Kurt can see Blaine smirking slightly but he doesn’t say anything, which is good because he can be quite crude.

“I’m lucky he was there,” Kurt comments fishing out his books and closing his locker. “I’ll see you at lunch okay?”

He walks by his friends, eyeing Santana who seems to be looking his boyfriend up and down, this did not sit well with Kurt. He grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled him along, not stopping until he was right outside of his classroom.

“Jealous much?” Blaine comments, raising his eyebrows.

“I just hate that they think they can butt into our relationship, does she ask those kinds of questions towards Rachel and Finn? Or Mike and Tina? No, it’s just us,” Kurt shoves past his boyfriend and takes a seat at his desk near the back. Blaine follows seconds later, taking the set behind him. Kurt automatically twists around in his seat to face him.

“I didn’t know those comments bothered you that much, I could ask her to stop,” Blaine says gently, pulling out his notebook and laying it on his desk.

“No that’s pathetic, I can handle it. I just don’t like it.” Kurt states. Blaine frowns and places his hand on Kurt’s cheek, rubbing his thumb across it. Kurt began to relax under Blaine’s touch until he catches someone's eye. Karofsky sat in his usual seat, body facing forward, but his head was turned in their direction. Kurt tensed under his gaze and Blaine noticed, snapping his head in the direction of Kurt’s gaze.

“Don’t,” Kurt whispers, putting a hand on Blaine’s forearm when he half stood in reaction to the jock’s starring. Kurt could see that Karofsky had snapped his head back around when Blaine had noticed and honestly it just wasn’t worth it.

“Can’t he fucking learn his lesson,” Blaine huffs, slumping back down in his seat.

“He’s just starring, it’s harmless.” Kurt comments, shaking off the fear that resonated in his body. He had Blaine now, and Blaine wasn’t going to let anything happen to him.

“He pushed you so hard into your locker the other day I bet you have a bruise on your shoulder, it’s not just starring Kurt, you need to be more aware.” Blaine snaps.

Kurt opens his mouth to counter but Monsieur Bonville entered and immediately started her lesson. The topic was dropped and after Kurt thought about it more he couldn’t really use Blaine as his shield. He didn’t have all of his classes with him, plus after school. Maybe dating Blaine gave him protection in some areas but more of a target in others. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says when the bell rings and both boys are exiting the classroom.

“What?” Blaine questions.

“About Karofsky, you’re right, I shouldn’t use you as a shield, I still need to look out for myself.” They stop in front of Blaine’s classroom and step to the side out of the way of the doorway.

“I want to be there for you Kurt, I wish I could be there to stop every incident but unfortunately we can’t have every class together. Just be mindful okay, and tell me Kurt, promise to tell me if they bother you,” Blaine leans in and gently kisses Kurt’s forehead.

Kurt nods, melting into his touch. “I promise, see you at lunch?” Blaine smiles and then ducks into his classroom. Kurt continues the rest of the way to his classroom and just as Blaine had predicted without his knight in shining armor by his side he was slammed into a locker.

He pauses, pain radiating through his soon to be brushed shoulder. He shakes his head, getting his vision back and then he straightens his jacket and pushes off the lockers, heading to his class. He felt ashamed and weak. He felt like crying. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been pushed into a locker before but it was the mere thought that as soon as Blaine had left he had been shoved. As if the bullies were waiting, which of course they were.

But Kurt didn’t cry, but he did decide not to tell Blaine. If he did Blaine would just make it his priority to seek out the bullies and punch the shit out of them. If that happened then Blaine would most likely be suspended and that could not happen. Kurt wouldn’t be able to handle it.

The rest of the day went much better, as soon as he reconnected with Blaine the jocks seemed to scatter. Blaine really was a force to reckon with and Kurt was relieved when Blaine slipped his arm around his waist as they headed to lunch, and after that to biology.

The next couple weeks went smoothly, or at least in the same pattern. Blaine and Kurt walked the halls hand and hand but when they were separated Kurt got pushed and punched, nothing too bad and always something he could cover up with an extra piece of clothing. He was getting used to the routine, even sometimes asking Blaine to walk him to his class first to avoid separating, Blaine of course never suspected and Kurt was happy. That was until the Thursday in late March rolled around, their relationship took a turn.

“I want to meet your Dad,”

Kurt swung around from his locker, seeing Blaine, bright-eyed and hands stuffed in his pockets. “Really?” he asks, turning back to his locker and getting the books he needed for homework that night.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Blaine quips, reaching up and bringing his sunglasses down over his eyes.

Kurt shuts his locker, turning towards his boyfriend. “No, I just have to tell him first,”

Blaine frowns, and although Kurt can’t see his eyes, he knows they are sad. “You didn’t tell him,”

Kurt cocks his head and smiles slightly, slipping his hand into Blaine’s as they begin to walk down the empty hallway. “I wasn’t sure about this at first, he asked if I was seeing anyone the other day considering my chipper mood but I just said no one in this town interested me,” Kurt admits and it’s true. He was being extra cautious, nothing was wrong with wanting to guard your heart.

“And now?” Blaine questions, letting go of Kurt’s hand and opening the door for him as they exit into the parking lot. 

Kurt smiles at him, “I’m sure. So yes, I would love for you to meet my Dad,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt learns about Blaine's past, and eventually, it catches it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA lately I had exams and then I had to move out of my dorm so I've been really busy. But now everything has finally settled down and I've been able to write a lot more, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I promise I have not given up on Fifty Shades of Blaine, it's just hard to figure out where to go next, but I promise I'm still working on it.

“Hey I gotcha another one,” Kurt says to his father later that night, placing a beer by him on the table. 

Burt glances up at him, nodding slightly before he continues guiding a rag over his shotgun for its nightly cleaning. “Thanks,” he grunts, popping out a used shell. Kurt awkwardly leans on the table, he just has to say it, he just has to get it out. 

“I have a date tonight,” Kurt blurts out. Burt stills his motions for a split second before resuming. He can see his father glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes. 

“I thought you didn’t like any of the boys in town,” he comments. 

“Well, he doesn’t live in town...technically,” Kurt counters, bouncing back on the balls of his feet. Actually, Kurt had no idea were Blaine lived, but he had told Kurt once he lived in a gated community, and there aren't any of those nearby.  

Burt rolls his eyes ever so slightly and reaches to open the new beer. Kurt watches as he takes a long swig with one hand and holds his shotgun up with the other. The silence is just killing him. 

“He’s right outside actually,” Kurt says, really wanting to speed things up. 

“He is?” Burt questions, looking a little surprised. 

“Yeah,” Kurt softly replies, “He wanted to meet you, officially.” 

Burt takes a long look at his son, his eyes never showing any true emotion. “Alright,” he finally says, pulling and quickly cocking his shotgun closed and placing it on the table. “Bring him in.” 

Kurt beams and makes to go get Blaine before he stops himself. He quickly turns and lays a hand on his father's shoulder. “And could you be nice,” Kurt softly pleas, “He’s-he’s important,” 

Burt slowly sighs before he brings a hand up and circles his finger around the top of his head. Signifying an angels halo. Somehow this didn’t really make Kurt feel any better but he nodded anyway and headed towards his waiting boyfriend. 

Kurt opened the door to a nervous Blaine, his face lights up at his presence and Kurt smiles, he nods slightly and steps aside for Blaine to enter. When the boys move to the kitchen Burt stands to face them and Blaine takes a step forward to approach him. 

“Burt Hummel,” Blaine addresses, and Kurt’s surprised at the steadiness in his voice. “I wanted to formally introduce myself. I’m Blaine Anderson,” he sticks out his hand. 

“Hi Blaine,” Burt responds awkwardly, while also trying to maintain whatever papa bear status he could in at the moment. Kurt fidgeted while both men shook hands in front of him. 

“Kurt won’t be out too late tonight, we’re just going for coffee.” 

Burt nods.

“I’ll take good care of him I promise,” Blaine states. 

Burt’s taken aback by Blaine’s comment, Kurt can see it plastered on his face. He took pity on his father and grabbed Blaine’s hand, tugging him slightly. Blaine looks down at him raising an eyebrow and then he looks back to Burt. 

Burt nods towards the leather-clad boy and he finally allows Kurt to pull him towards the door. “Bye Dad,” he calls over his shoulder but Burt doesn’t say anything, Kurt thinks he was still in shock. 

“Well, that went better than expected,” Blaine comments, opening the car door for Kurt.

“I think he expected you to be rude, and you weren’t,” Kurt says, mostly to himself as Blaine rounds the car and gets in on his side. 

“I wanted to make a first good impression,” Blaine shrugs, pulling out of the driveway. Kurt smiles fondly at him, he knows Blaine was on his best behavior when meeting his Dad and that honestly meant so much to him.

 

* * *

 

“You should really get that checked out, Blaine,” Kurt says, motioning to Blaine’s hand as he takes a seat at the farthest booth in the Lima Bean. The boy glanced to his hand, the result of him catching a wine bottle thrown at his head last night. He only told his father he would be late coming home tonight, he really barely made it out. 

“It’s fine,” Blaine comments, shoving his sleeve down, not really wanting to bother the other man. But as always, Kurt shoots him a pointed look and Blaine just stares. 

“Can I see?” he questions, and Blaine hesitates but honestly it’s been so long since someone had been able to care for him and he was just so tired of holding it all in. Blaine takes a sip of his coffee and plops his hand onto the table, his wound red and festering laid out in front of them was not a pretty sight. Kurt inwardly stifles his emotions and cups his boyfriend's hand, he ignores Blaine’s flinch as he runs his finger along the outside of the wound. Kurt cocks his head, a frown appearing on his face. The wound was bad, it definitely needed stitches but whether or not Blaine would get them was a mystery. 

“Don’t Kurt, it’s fine,” Blaine says, noticing Kurt’s expression but he also didn’t pull his hand away. 

“How?” Kurt asks, his voice was surprisingly calm. Blaine frowned at him, Kurt was obviously trying to hide his pity, which he knew Blaine would have no place in taking. 

“I cut myself on some glass,” Blaine says, only telling half the truth but technically not lying. 

“Can I take you to the clinic?” Kurt asks. 

“We’re on a date Kurt, let’s just forget about this, I’ll take care of it later.” 

Kurt sucks in a breath, “What’s the full story?” 

“I told you,” 

“No, you told me a half-ass story, so I'll ask again, what's the full story?” 

Blaine huffs, pulling his hand from Kurt’s and running it through his hair as a habit. 

“Alright, I’ll make you a deal,” Kurt pipes up. Blaine leans back in the chair, locking eyes with his beautiful boyfriend who really was only trying to help. He nods slightly. 

“You don’t have to tell me the full story if I can take you to the free clinic and get that stitched up.” Kurt leans back himself, matching Blaine’s stare. 

He smirks, relieved as well as surprised at his Kurt's tenacity. So ultimately, he matches it. “No clinics, but I’ll let _you_ stitch it up,” 

Kurt's mouth drops open and he slouches in his seat, “Blaine I don’t-I’ve really never-” 

“It’s easy, I’ll walk you through it,” Blaine cuts him off, standing and offering his non-wounded hand to the other boy. Kurt stares for a second and then hesitantly takes it. Blaine flashes him a smile leading him outside of the shop and into his Audi. 

Blaine opens the passenger side door for Kurt and then walks around the car to sit in the driver's seat. Kurt waited patiently, nervously, he had never done this before but the thought of fixing Blaine himself actually made his heart leap in his chest. 

To Kurt’s surprise, Blaine didn’t start the car, instead, he reached across Kurt’s lap and opened the glove compartment. He searched for a second and then pulled out a first aid kit. Kurt shot him a look and Blaine just smirked, opening the white box and grabbing the clearly used needle and thread. He hands them to Kurt and the other boy nervously takes them watching as Blaine searched through the box some more, finally pulling out a tiny half used bottle of pocket whiskey. 

“What the heck Blaine,” Kurt says, nodding towards the bottle. 

Blaine toes the door open, “Don’t worry I’ve done this plenty of times before,” he says, sticking his hand outside of the car and pouring the whiskey over the open wound. Blaine winces and scrunches up his eyes. Kurt stares in shock as his badass boyfriend shakes off his beer-soaked hand and slides back in the car, shutting his door. 

Blaine turns to Kurt, holding out his hand. Kurt stares and Blaine chuckles slightly. “You have to thread the needle Kurt,” he says softly. 

“You’re fucking crazy,” Kurt comments, snapping out of his daze and pulling the end of the thread through his lips to make it straight. Under Blaine’s steady gaze it takes him a minute to actually thread the needle but once he did he took a deep breath and pointed the needle at the edge of Blaine’s wound. 

“Wait!” Blaine yells and Kurt jumps. He still his movements as Blaine reaches back in the glove compartment and pulls out a slightly bloody rag. “Okay, you’ve sown stuff before right? I remember you telling me that.” 

Kurt nods slightly, and Blaine continues. “Well it’s just like that, just like fixing a hole in a sweater, I’ve done it plenty of times to myself only I can’t do this one myself, for obvious reasons.” Kurt smiles slightly and shakes his head, Blaine smiles one last time before he brings the rag to his mouth and bites down, his eyes radiating complete trust. 

Kurt tears himself away and repositions the needle back on Blaine’s hand, for some reason this action doesn’t make him squeamish. It’s like he has to hold himself together for Blaine, in order to help him. Blaine places his other hand on Kurt’s thigh and squeezes gently telling the other boy he was ready, and Kurt doesn’t waste another moment. He digs the needle into Blaine’s hand and although he knows the pain is horrible and he can see it written all over the tougher boys face, Blaine’s hand stays perfectly still. This gives Kurt the spark of confidence he needed in this extremely weird situation and the rest of the stitching is easy. He takes his time, imagining the edges of Blaine’s skin as torn sweater fragments and he cross stitches the skin together because skin is a lot tougher than fabric to pull together but eventually he gets it done. 

Kurt holds the thread out, tugging on it despite Blaine’s whimper and everything falls into place. The cut isn’t perfectly sewn and honestly a medical professional could have done so much better but Kurt takes pride in it. The wound is no longer showing and Blaine’s skin is stretched tight around the zigzag-shaped stitches, but it’s no longer open and bleeding and that’s a good sign. 

Blaine opens his eyes from where they were scrunched in pain and drops the rag out of his mouth and onto his lap. “Jesus that hurt like a mother fucker,” he says, hanging his head as his breathing catches. 

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbles, already fumbling with the tread and tying it off before he snaps the thread all together with his teeth. “Even though it’s not the best sterilization tool I think maybe you should wash your hand in more of that whiskey.” 

Blaine laughs, still slightly out of breath from all of the straining as he grabs the half-empty bottle and repeats the same action as before only now using the rag to dab over the incision as he places it back in front of Kurt. “You did a much better job than I would have done,” Blaine says, running his pointer finger slightly over his stitched cut. 

Kurt shrugs, a smile pulling on his lips as he grabs the rag from Blaine’s lap and dabs it over the cut once more. “An actual doctor would have done a much better job, but I’m glad you trusted me with this,”  

Blaine cups Kurt’s cheek, “Of course, trusting you is easy,” Kurt’s cheeks flush and he leans in slightly, Blaine meets him halfway and they share a gentle kiss. Blaine pulls away before it gets too heated as always, and he reaches back in the first aid kit pulling out some cotton bandages and handing them to Kurt. The other boy smiles and unravels the spool, carefully wrapping it around the open stitches and tucking the end back into itself. 

“There, all better,” Kurt says, leaning down and planting a swift kiss into the middle of his palm. 

“Thank you, sweetheart, when should I come back to get my stitches out doc?” Blaine smiles and winks, settling back in the driver's seat and pulling out his keys.  

“Ha! You will need an actual doctor for that Blaine, even if it is the free clinic, and although I would like to go with you I understand if you would prefer if I didn’t.” 

Blaine smiles and pulls out of the lot, “I don’t want you mixed up in that,”

Kurt scoffs, “What your hospital visits? Did you forget that I just stitched you up? I think I’m pretty deep into your life,” 

“Yeah,” Blaine says, his look far off and displaced. 

“So mysterious,” Kurt says, playfully touching his arm. Blaine turns to him and smiles that crooked smirk he always gives Kurt when he was right on the money. But he doesn’t say anything and Kurt knows it’s true, he still has so much to learn about his boyfriend but all that matters right now is that they were together, they could figure the rest out later. 

“So where are we going since this is not the direction back to our houses,” Kurt says after a while. 

“I have a spot, and plus I promised your dad we would be back before your curfew and its way before your curfew,” he comments, grabbing Kurt’s hand with his right one, the uninjured one and squeezing it. 

They arrive at a desolate pond, there isn’t even any parking so Kurt squeals when Blaine just pulls off the road and heads straight up to the side of the water. “Blaine!” Kurt chastises, but Blaine just parks and opens his door. 

“Come on, slowpoke,” he calls, already hopping out of the vehicle. Kurt signs and follows his crazy spontaneous boyfriend out of the car. He can see Blaine hunched down between two trees clearly messing with something when he emerges. 

“What you got there?” Kurt calls, walking up behind him. Blaine turns and holds up a red and blue sheet in one hand and several hooks and a rope in the other. Kurt stands there just plain confused. 

“It's a hammock, haven’t you ever seen a hammock?” Blaine questions, turning back around and hooking one end around the tree trunk. 

Kurt chuckles, “Well not unassembled I haven’t, you need a hand?” 

Blaine smiles back at him, “Yeah, just tie the other end to that tree,” he says and Kurt does just that. But he botches it and Blaine just laughs as he undoes Kurt’s horrible knot and hooks the two clips together effectively securing the hammock. Blaine grins widely at his work and then plops down into the sheet, pulling Kurt along with him. He laughs, landing fully on top of Blaine and they shift slightly so that Kurt’s only half on top of the other boy, his head laying on Blaine’s chest. 

Blaine gently kisses Kurt’s forehead, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing small circles into his back. “I’ve never brought anyone else here,” he pauses, “It’s nice to share this place with someone,”

“Well I'm glad you brought me, it’s so beautiful here. You can see all the stars.”  Kurt comments, tilting his chin up and marveling at the stars between the gaps in the canopy. 

“Hmm, almost as beautiful as you,” Blaine hums, and Kurt’s cheeks heat up. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. Blaine smiles and squeezes his shoulder, Kurt just chuckles slightly. 

“I want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to pity me,” Blaine blurts, and Kurt turns in the hammock so that his confused gaze met Blaine’s blank one. “And don’t look at me either,” he comments. 

“What?” Kurt asks, “I can’t look at you,” 

“If you look at me, you will pity me and I’ll stop. At least if you don’t look at me then I can’t see your reaction, it’s like I’m talking to myself,” Kurt stills, watching Blaine stare up at him like he was so scared, but of course hiding it. And Kurt could tell this meant something, what Blaine was about to tell him was something important and he could comply with Blaine’s stupid no feelings rule if he got to hear it. 

Kurt nodded ever so slightly and slid back down by Blaine’s side, “Okay,” he says quietly. 

Blaine sucks in a breath, “My dad beats the shit out of me because I’m gay,” Blaine confesses as if he was merely commenting on the weather. Kurt stifles a gasp, his hand clutching Blaine’s shirt out of a reflex before he quickly releases, reminding himself to show no reaction. 

Blaine, however, doesn’t notice, he just continues. “I told them when I was twelve, after that daddy dearest sent me to a reform school, little did he know it was an all-boys reform school. I was getting plenty from all the other boys who were sent there for spilling their sexual preference but soon enough I was kicked out, damn headmaster caught me giving some new kid head in the locker room.” Blaine huffed out a breath, and Kurt sucked in one. It took all he had to not move, Blaine needed him to be non-reactive so Kurt was going to try everything he could to be that for him. 

“After that, they threw me into public school, I got kicked out of three before they sent me to Mckinley, then I found you and I don’t want to get kicked out.” Kurt smiles slightly, a fleeting thing given the main theme of this conversation.

“Everything’s good now, aside from my father. But things could be worse I guess,” Blaine pauses, in which Kurt catches his breath. “So that’s my life story, I wanted you to hear it, know why I am the way I am.” 

Kurt stills, a million questions running through his mind but not really knowing if he could say anything. Slowly, he slides his hand down Blaine’s slide, finding the other man's hand and intertwining their fingers. After a beat, Blaine squeezes his hand and Kurt can hear him let out a breath, long and strained. To Kurt, he just sounded put out. 

“Any questions?” Blaine asks, and Kurt’s brows furrow. 

“I can ask questions?” Kurt says, his voice a little horse from not speaking for so long. 

“Yes silly,” Blaine squeezes his hand, “I want to answer your questions, I just don’t want you to feel sorry for me,” 

Kurt sighs, “I do have questions Blaine, but you can’t stop me from caring,” he sits up making the hammock swing slightly in order to look into Blaine’s eyes. “I care about you, and your past and it means the world to me that you would want to share it. But Blaine,” Kurt chokes, looking away from Blaine and up towards the sky, willing his tears not to spill over. They’re silent for a while, Kurt desperately trying to cry and Blaine’s heart clenching in his chest. 

Eventually, Kurt feels Blaine’s warms hand on his cheek and he looks down, the gravity pulling the tears down and out of his eyes. Blaine carefully wipes Kurt’s tears with the back of his thumb but they keep coming, flowing over Blaine’s hands and onto his t-shirt. 

“I’m sorry Kurt, I didn’t know, I didn’t think-I’m sorry,” Blaine says, his face twisting into worry as he surveyed Kurt’s emotions. The other boy just smiled, his eyesight fuzzy through his tears. Kurt reaches up when Blaine drops his hand and hurriedly wipes his tears away with the backs of his hands. 

“So am I still allowed those questions?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods quickly a small pitiful smile tugging at his lips. And Kurt returns it, sliding back down and placing his head in the middle of Blaine’s chest as the other boy hugs him closer. 

“How did you get kicked out?” Kurt ponders, tracing lazy circles into Blaine’s chest. 

“Dalton? I already told you, sucking off-” 

“No!” Kurt laughs, the vibrations ticking Blaine’s chest, “I mean the high schools, you said you had gotten kicked out of three.” 

“Oh,” Blaine says, “yeah that’s a tough one,” he brings his hand up and cards it softly through Kurt’s hair. “The first and second one I get mixed up. But I know one was for setting a fire in the bathroom and then the other was for skipping too many classes.” 

“And the third?” Kurt asks, wary of the answer. 

Blaine chuckles but to Kurt, it’s more of a nervous action rather than something actually being funny. Kurt squeezes his hand again and Blaine squeezes back a solitary gesture. 

“There was this dance,” Blaine starts, his voice low. “A Sadie Hawkins dance, I asked this guy because we had been fucking on and off for a could of months and I don’t know I thought it would be nice. The whole prom thing.” He huffs out a breath, “I’d never been so wrong in my life.” 

“What happened?” Kurt whispers. 

“It was a damn set up.” He breathes, and Kurt lifts up on his elbow, all this weight on Blaine’s body as he met the other boy's eyes. 

Blaine’s gaze softens, looking at his teary-eyed boyfriend, “I’m okay now Kurt, I promise,” he says. 

Kurt nods, “Can you tell me what happened?” 

“Sure yeah,” Blaine says, reaching up and cupping his cheek. “Sebastian, the guy I asked to the dance, apparently he was fronting,” Kurt’s brows furrow in confusion. 

“He was pretending to be gay,” Blaine explains, “The football players thought it was funny to lure gays in with the most flamboyant straight guy on the team. I was the new kid and of course I didn’t know that. The worst part is we sort of became friends, and I only asked him because we were. He tried to warn me, when I asked, he started being distant.” 

Blaine cast his gaze down to their knotted fingers, running his thumb over the back of Kurt’s hand. 

Blaine’s eyes glaze over, his emotions cold, taking him back to a time in which he thought he would never have to relive again.

 

* * *

“My dad said he’s on his way,” Sebastian comments, clicking off his phone and stashing it in his pocket. 

“Okay, it’s just a little cold out, can we wait inside?” Blaine asks, wrapping his arms around himself. Sebastian had suggested they stand outside and wait for their ride but honestly, it was so cold and the parking lot was empty, it wouldn’t hurt to just stand in the lobby and look out the window. 

“No!” Sebastian cries, rushing over to his date. “Come here, I’ll keep you warm,” he drapes an arm around Blaine, and the other boy just accepts it. Leaning into the warm body of another gay man, something he didn’t get to do very often. Blaine smiles and interlocks their fingers, just for tonight. Sebastian doesn’t mind as he gently squeezes Blaine's fingers and they stay like that for a while. It’s peaceful and he feels almost safe until of course, he wasn’t. 

“Who’s over there?” Blaine asks warily, his eyes cast on several dark figures emerging from behind the corner of the school building. 

Sebastian pauses and then stiffens beside the other man, “Blaine,” he whispers, stepping back and away from him, “I’d like you to meet my friends,” 

Blaine's blood goes cold, he looks between the emerging figures and his supposed friend. “You-you set me up,” he chokes out. Sebastian’s face falls and Blaine spins around wildly, looking for anywhere he could go, anywhere but here right now. 

“Blaine, just-I’m sorry, I had too-I’m sorry,” Blaine looks to Sebastian, pleading with his eyes, but his friend just steps back, shrinking into the darkness as the football players surround him. 

“What!” Blaine screams, anger boiling inside him to keep himself from crying, “oh so fucking what, I’m gay, yeah let’s beat on the fag, it will make us feel better,” Blaine throws up his arms, surrendering to his fate. 

“Shut up fuck tard,” a taller jock yells, finally close enough to push the shorter boy. Blaine stumbles backward, falling into another jock who instantly shoved him forward again. Blaine caught his footing, stopping in the middle of the circle and spinning slowly. He made eye contact with every jock that surrounded him. Finally, when he made a full circle his eyes landed on Sebastian. 

“Don’t ever try to fucking come near me again,” Blaine spits, his eyes lingering on his former friend just long enough to see the hurt flash across his face before Blaine snapped. He realized that if he was going down he was going to go down swinging, no more sweet innocent bow tie wearing Blaine. From now on, he didn’t trust anyone but himself. 

Blaine quickly lunged at the taller jock, getting one good punch one before the other boys tackled him. Blaine’s head hit the concrete with so much force his vision blurred. He didn’t remember much, several kicks to his ribs, a pipe to his ribs, coughing up blood after they left. 

“Fuck,” Blaine whispers, rolling over flat on his back. He could feel blood dripping from his ears and nose, his eyes were weary. Blaine’s body felt weak, the shock had yet to kick in and he could already feel himself fading, he was definitely going to pass out soon.

“Blaine?” he heard his name being called and he forced his eyes to snap open. He saw Sebastian standing over him. Blaine’s anger seethed in him anew and he tried to land a punch only his body didn’t react the way he wanted it too, his arms didn’t even move. 

“Don’t move Blaine, I’m calling 911,” Sebastian chimes, and Blaine moans from the pain, trying to roll over on his side. 

“No, don’t,” Sebastian calls, grabbing Blaine's shoulders and throwing him on his back. Blaine lands with a clunk on the cement and he cries out, “Sorry, geez, sorry, I just don’t want you to choke on your own blood,” 

“Get-” Blaine starts weakly, “The fuck-” he coughs up more blood, turning on his side, before he flops back down on his back, “Away from me,” 

“Blaine,” Sebastian starts but then his eyes light up, “Hello! Yes, yes, um, the high school-Lima heights high school-Um, he’s really badly hurt” he glances back at Blaine, “No, I don’t know what happened I found him like this-” 

Blaine can’t hear the rest of the conversation, a ringing in his ears pick up and his eyes feel heavy. “Blaine, you need to stay awake,” Sebastian calls, roughly shaking his shoulders. And that’s the last thing Blaine remembers before he fades into the black. 

* * *

 

 

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers, his tears flowing freely.

“Oh baby,” Blaine coos, coming back from that dark place in his mind and swaddling a crying Kurt in his arms. “I’m sorry too but it was so long ago, and I’m better because of it,” 

“No Blaine, no one should ever have to go through that,” Kurt breaks out in sobs and all Blaine can do is hold him. Somehow he knew telling this story would hurt Kurt because it hurt Blaine way back when but it was still sad to see his boyfriend affected this way. 

“Shh Kurt, you’re okay-it’s okay,” Blaine coos as he cups Kurt’s head buried in his chest. He waits for Kurt to calm, he felt so hopeless watching someone he cared about cry over his pathetic problems, but he supposed this is what people who care about each other do. 

Kurt's sobs subside, slowly but surely and soon Blaine's hands move from rubbing circles in his back to cup under Kurt’s chin. He gently lifts the other boy's face to meet his eyes all teary-eyed and bluer than Blaine had ever seen them.  

“You’re beautiful Kurt, don’t worry about my shit, please,” Blaine pleads, and surprisingly Kurt rolls his eyes. 

“When are you going to get it through your thick skull Anderson, it’s me and you, not just you. Your shit,” Kurt jabs his finger into Blaine's chest, “is my shit,” he moves his finger to his own chest. 

Blaine signs, his eyebrows crinkling in worry. He reaches for Kurt’s hand, still pointed at his chest and he intertwines their fingers bringing them up to his mouth and lightly kissing Kurt’s knuckles. “I just don’t want you messed up in my shit, you’re so innocent and my past will always follow me around,” 

Kurt pulls his hand from Blaine’s and rakes it through his curls, bringing his hand to rest on Blaine’s cheek, almost like he’s memorizing his features. “The problems of your past, whether you decide to tell me or not, are your business, but the problems of your future are my pleasure.” 

“God Hummel, how are you so fucking perfect?” Blaine brings his arm over his eyes, the familiar feeling of his tear ducts filling with water coming on. 

“I am not by any means perfect Blaine,” Kurt chuckles, reaching up and pulling Blaine’s arm away from his face. “And it’s okay to cry Blaine, I just did a whole lot of it,” 

“Yeah,” Blaine wipes his eyes with the palm of his hands, “well I don’t cry, not anymore.” 

“Well, then why are your eyes wet?” Kurt teased. 

“Because my boyfriend all of the sudden became a poet,” Blaine wipes his face again and steals a glance at his watch, “Holy shit, I’ve got to get you home.” 

“It’s okay, I already texted my Dad and said you took me for dinner a little ways out, so we might be late,” Kurt comments, but he sits up anyway and very ungracefully tumbles out of the hammock. 

“Geez Hummel,” Blaine says, trying to still the rapidly rocking hammock before he climbs out behind him. 

“You disassemble the sheet, I’ll go start the car,” Kurt holds out his hand, and Blaine smirks, reaching into his pocket and tossing him the keys. Kurt catches them effortlessly and winks before he turns around. The action goes straight to his groin and Blaine has to really focus on untying the rope knots in order to calm himself. 

Blaine finished with the last knot and carelessly threw them on the ground. He reaches for the sheet and lays it out in front of him before he grabs two corners and begins to fold it. When he’s on his second fold he glances over towards the car, expecting to see his boyfriend safely sitting in his car but instead he found him standing just beside it, talking to a random guy. 

Blaine drops the sheet immediately and starts to walk or really jog over to the pair.  As he gets closer he can see the mystery man is taller and dressed similarly to someone Blaine used to know, he can also see Kurt angrily pointing and shoving him as their disagreement intensifies.  

“Hey!” Blaine yells and both heads turn in his direction. “Kurt? What the fuck-” 

“Blaine,” the other boy calls and this time Blaine places a face with the voice, and his eyes snap from him to Kurt who looks regretful. 

“Fuck Sebastian!” Blaine yells, moving to step in front of Kurt and push him aside. “How the hell did you find me-” Blaine shakes his head, “No scrap that, what the fuck do you want?” 

“Blaine I'm sorry-” Sebastian starts, stepping forward but Blaine blocks him. He punches Sebastian and the taller boy stumbles reaching for his nose, meanwhile, Blaine moves Kurt so that he’s standing fully behind him. 

“Hey, calm down,” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear, “We can just leave, come on.” he tugs at their intertwined fingers. 

“No Kurt, I burned all bridges with this son of a bitch, if he’s back it’s something serious,” Blaine turns from Kurt to Sebastian, “Right?” he asks, Sebastian nods and plants himself upright a couple of feet away, still nursing his bloody nose. “So fucking spill it, what is it?” 

“It’s the crew,” Sebastian says his tone low, holding his nose between his middle finger and his thumb. “They want to finish what they started.” 

“Well, what that fuck-” Blaine starts, “Speak plain dumbass,” 

Sebastian wipes his nose and flicks the blood on the sidewalk, “The crew Blaine, the ones who beat you senseless,” 

Blaine scoffs, “Who you helped beat me senseless,” 

“Hey I fucking called 911,” Sebastian spits. 

“Oh so that gives you a free pass, you’re a piece of fucking shit Sebastian,” Blaine steps forward to land another punch but Kurt grabs his arm and Sebastian stumbles backward so fast he falls on his ass. 

“Hear him out,” Kurt hisses, his grip tight on Blaine’s elbow. Blaine spins and jerks his arm away flashing a confused look at his boyfriend. Kurt raises his hands in the air, “I’m not saying what he did was right, in fact, I think he’s a piece of shit too,” 

Blaine’s face softens, “Language Hummel,” 

Kurt smiles, “Hear him out, he’s just a messenger right now, and obviously, he’s scared of you so just get the information and let him leave,”  

Blaine huffs out a breath and without hesitation, he turns to Sebastian, “Fucking answer him,” 

“Al-alright!” he half yells when Blaine raises his fist again. Sebastian stands and casts his gaze to Kurt, Blaine figures it may be because he was a little intimidated.  “I moved schools after the uh-” he pauses and looks down at his shoes, “incident.” Blaine laughs at his choice of words and Kurt elbows him in the ribs. 

“Continue,” Kurt prompts, while Blaine holds his side. Sebastian nods. 

“They found me, one day after school they were just there. They found out that I was the one who called the ambulance hence I had a hand in you surviving and they didn’t like that.” 

“What’d they do?” Blaine asked and Sebastian just stares, “They always do something, so what did they do to you?” 

“Yeah, um yeah they made me smuggle some stuff for them, nothing hard, runt stuff like weed to make up for it but they still weren’t satisfied.” 

“What does this have to do with Blaine?” Kurt asks, his voice quiet but both boys heard him loud and clear. 

Sebastian coughs and wipes his nose again, “They cornered me randomly on the street one day and well they asked me where you were now, they thought maybe we kept in touch.” 

Blaine scoffs and turns his head, “Yeah,” Sebastian starts, “I told them you turned me away at the hospital as soon as you woke up, but they didn’t believe me,” he reaches down and pulls up shirt, revealing his exposed stomach and with it a six inch long reddened wound.”  

“Jesus, what the fuck-” Blaine says, his immediate reflex going to grab Kurt’s hand. Kurt squeezes his fingers, surprisingly calm for what’s unfolding in front of them. 

“That looks fresh,” Kurt steps beside Blaine, “recent,” 

“It is,” Sebastian confirms, “and I can’t go to a clinic because they will find me, but really I’m not here about this shit,” he pulls back down his shirt, “I came here to warn you,” 

Kurt immediately holds up his hand to stop Blaine from making some tough guy remark, “About what?” he asks. 

“They’re coming, tonight.” Sebastian motions to Kurt, “and they know about your boyfriend, so I suggest you and him haul ass out of here before they get wind that you’ve moved.” 

Kurt’s head snaps to look at Blaine, who just stares straight ahead at Sebastian. “We’re in high school you fuck, we can’t just leave.” 

“You think they fucking care?” Sebastian combs a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture. “Look, I know we aren’t friends,”

“Far from it,” Blaine states. 

“Yeah well, regardless I came here to warn you because I figured I owed you one, or several, whatever. Just know they know where you live and where he lives,” he gestures to Kurt, “and they won’t stop until you’re dead.” 

“Fuck,” Blaine whispers, “Fuck!” he turns to Kurt, who honestly looked scared shitless. 

“Sorry,” Sebastian whispers and just as quick as he’d come he turned on his heel and started to walk back the opposite way. 

“Wait,” Kurt yells, running ahead only to be stopped when Blaine jerks his arm back, “Is that all you can tell us?” 

Sebastian turns his head and nods softly before he climbs into his car and both boys watch him drive out of sight. “Oh my God,” Kurt turns to Blaine, “Oh my God Blaine what the fuck!” he yells. 

“Hey,” Blaine coos, reaching for Kurt but the taller boy steps back. “Don’t do that,” 

“Do what?” Kurt yells, “have a boyfriend who basically has a hit hired on him, I mean God, what the hell are we supposed to do,” 

“We need to leave, you and me, I’m sorry to uproot your life but Kurt,” Blaine steps forward, tentatively raising his hand to Kurt's cheek. “Those guys scare the hell out of me, and they will fucking kill you to mess with me and I can’t deal with that.” 

Kurt chokes on a sob, “What about my Dad Blaine, we can’t leave him if they-if my Dad knows anything-they could, oh God.” 

Blaine sighs, rubbing his hands through his hair before he looks up abruptly and takes the few steps it takes it to engulf Kurt into a hug. The taller boy instantly melts into his embrace, openly sobbing into Blaine’s shoulder. 

“I’m gonna fix this okay, you just have to trust me. You have to trust me,” he whispers into Kurt’s hair and after a beat, he can feel a slight nod. “Alright?” Blaine asks, putting his hands on both sides of Kurt’s cheeks and pulling him back so he could make eye contact. 

Kurt sniffs, “I trust you, I do.” He says weakly and Blaine nods, smiling slightly. 

“Alright,” Blaine drops his hands, “I have a plan,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some credit goes to the Twilight books!


End file.
